Fate Made Us Meet
by SelenaAthene
Summary: Shizuka Niina, seorang siswi pindahan di SMA Kaijou, bertemu dengan Kise Ryouta dan rekan-rekan setimnya pada hari pertama ia bersekolah. Ia tidak menyangka bahwa setelah hari itu, kehidupannya yang kelam akan berubah drastis. Akankah dia menemukan cahaya baru yang bisa membuatnya keluar dari seluruh bayang-bayang itu? KisexOC.
1. The Meeting

Namaku Shizuka Niina, dan ini hari pertamaku sekolah.

Maksudku, hari pertamaku sekolah di sekolah yang _baru,_ di kota yang baru pula.

Rambut coklatku yang panjang bergelombang—yang biasanya kuikat—kubiarkan terurai. Aku ingin memulai semuanya lagi dari awal, dari nol. Dan sekolah baru dengan tidak adanya seseorang yang mengenaliku adalah pilihan yang paling tepat, menurutku. Kuharap semuanya akan berjalan lancar disini.

Kulangkahi halaman depan SMA Kaijou dengan perasaan mantap, lalu berjalan perlahan menuju ruang kepala sekolah—yang barusan kuketahui letaknya dari penjaga sekolah yang kebetulan lewat. Murid-murid yang berlalu lalang memandangku dengan tatapan aneh.

_'Ah, mungkin karena seragamku yang mencolok,'_ pikirku. Mengingat aku belum menerima seragam baruku karena kepindahanku yang mendadak, jadi aku harus memakai seragam sekolah lamaku di hari pertama ini. Tanpa kusadari, ruang kepala sekolah sudah berada di depan mataku. Dengan sigap, aku mengetuk pintu sebelum akhirnya memasuki ruangan itu. Kepala sekolah menyambutku dengan hangat dan setelah berbincang sejenak, ia menyerahkan dokumen dan jadwal-jadwal pelajaran yang mungkin akan kubutuhkan untuk beberapa hari ke depan.

Beberapa menit kemudian, seorang wanita paruh baya—yang kemudian memperkenalkan diri sebagai sensei di sini—masuk ke ruangan dan menuntunku keluar atas perintah kepala sekolah. Tidak lama setelah kami keluar, bel berdering menandakan waktu belajar efektif sudah dimulai.

Kuperhatikan pemandangan di sekelilingku. Lorong yang tadinya ramai dengan para siswa, kini menjadi lengang karena sebagian besar dari mereka sudah memasuki kelas masing-masing. Tanpa kusadari, aku dan sensei sudah berhenti di depan ruang kelasku, 1-C. Ketika kami masuk, suasana riuh yang sebelumnya terdengar mulai mereda.

"Anak-anak, hari ini kita kedatangan seorang murid baru. Namanya Shizuka Niina. Ayo, Shizuka-san, perkenalkan dirimu," perintah sensei.

"_Hajimemashite, watashi wa_ Shizuka Niina _to moushimasu_. Saya pindahan dari SMA Seika di Kyoto,_ douzo yoroshiku onegai shimasu,_" ucapku sambil membungkuk. Sensei lalu menunjuk sebuah kursi kosong di dekat jendela dan memintaku untuk duduk. Bahkan ketika aku sampai di kursi, aku masih merasakan tatapan yang datang dari teman-teman baruku.

Taruhan, ini akan menjadi hari yang panjang.

* * *

Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul setengah 3 sore, waktu bagi siswa-siswi Kaijou untuk pulang. Aku memutuskan untuk tinggal di sekolah selama beberapa saat lagi, entah kenapa rasanya aku sangat ingin menjelajahi setiap pojok sekolah baru ini.

Sambil mengingat-ingat kejadian tadi siang, aku menuruni anak tangga hingga akhirnya tiba di halaman belakang sekolah. Tidak kusangka murid-murid disini sangat baik. Pada saat istirahat, beberapa dari teman sekelasku yang baru langsung mengerubungi dan menjejaliku dengan berbagai macam pertanyaan, bahkan sampai ada yang mengajakku makan siang bersama. Aku senang dengan perlakuan mereka, jadi seramah mungkin aku menjawab pertanyaan mereka satu-persatu.

Mendadak, aku mendengar keramaian dari arah _gym_. Saat kuhampiri, betapa kagetnya aku ketika melihat hampir semua murid yang menggerombol itu adalah siswi-siswi SMA Kaijou. Dan hampir semuanya berteriak histeris dengan wajah merona. Karena penasaran, aku menghampiri kerumunan itu.

"KYAA! DIA MELIHAT KE ARAH SINI!"

"ITU KISE!"

"LIHAT, ITU _DUNK_ DIA YANG KETIGA KALINYA! HEBAT SEKALI!"

"KISE-KUN, BERSEMANGATLAH!"

Jeritan-jeritan sebangsa itulah yang menyapa telingaku saat aku tiba di sudut _gym_. Deskripsiku hanya satu, _bising_. Maksudku, yang sedang berlangsung di gedung olahraga ini hanya sebuah latihan pertandingan basket biasa, sangat wajar dan bukan sesuatu yang dapat diributkan. Tapi kenapa _gym_ ini sampai penuh dengan siswi Kaijou? Aku juga heran, sedari tadi mereka terus memanggil nama 'Kise' atau semacam itulah. Apa mungkin 'Kise' itu yang menjadi sumber keributan di sini?

Ketika peluit tanda pertandingan selesai dibunyikan, seluruh pemain kembali ke _bench_ untuk mengistirahatkan tubuh mereka. Tanpa dikomando, para siswi yang tadi menonton di barisan depan segera berlomba-lomba-bahkan sampai ada yang menerobos ke tengah lapangan-untuk menyodorkan handuk dan air minum yang kurasa sudah mereka siapkan kepada seorang pemuda berambut pirang.

Jadi itu yang bernama 'Kise'?

Pemuda itu berperawakan tinggi, dan kuakui wajahnya memang tampan. Jika dilihat dari penampilan, tak heran gadis-gadis itu tergila-gila padanya.

Sambil terus tersenyum, dia menolak secara halus tawaran handuk dan air minum yang berada di depan matanya dan berjalan perlahan ke arah _bench_, diikuti para gadis yang setia mengerubunginya bagaikan semut bertemu gula.

_'Kukira ada apa, ternyata hanya seorang pemain basket tampan yang mengundang perhatian.'_

Merasa sudah cukup melihat-lihat, aku melanjutkan kegiatan awalku berkeliling sekolah.

* * *

.

.

.

Tidak terasa waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 5, jadi kuputuskan untuk pulang. Lagipula aku harus kembali dengan berjalan kaki karena rumahku memang tidak terlalu jauh dari sekolah ini, dan sangat rawan bagi seorang perempuan untuk berjalan sendirian saat hari sudah gelap.

Ketika tiba di gerbang, mendadak sebuah bola basket yang menggelinding dan mengenai kakiku, membuatku hampir terjengkang. Secara refleks, aku memungutnya dan bertanya-tanya kenapa bola ini bisa sampai di kakiku.

"Ah, maaf, itu milik kami. Tadi sedang kumainkan dan tidak sengaja terpeleset dari tanganku-ssu," ucap seseorang yang muncul dari arah kananku. Eh, tunggu. Itu 'kan.. si pebasket pirang! Di belakangnya, terlihat 4 pemain lain yang tadi sore ikut bertanding. Sepertinya mereka baru selesai latihan dan bersiap untuk pulang. Latihan basket sampai sesore ini?

"Uhm, ini," ucapku sambil menyerahkan bola basket yang kupungut ke tangan pemuda pirang bernama Kise itu.

"Terima kasih," senyumnya mengembang, sementara aku hanya mengangguk.

"Kau bukan murid disini, ya?" tanya seorang laki-laki beralis tebal. Kurasa dia yang paling pendek di antara anggota lainnya. Yah, meskipun masih lebih tinggi dariku.

"Aku murid Kaijou dan baru pindah hari ini. Hanya saja seragam baruku belum sampai karena pemesanannya terlalu mendadak." Aku menjawab pertanyaan itu dengan sesungging senyum. Lalu sambil membungkukkan badan, aku berkata, "_Watashi wa _Shizuka Niina _desu_."

"Wah," kali ini laki-laki beralis tebal itu tertawa renyah. "Pantas saja kau tidak histeris saat Kise menegurmu barusan. Omong-omong, namaku Kasamatsu Yukio, kapten tim basket Kaijou. Mereka ini Kise Ryouta, Moriyama Yoshitaka, Hayakawa Mitsuhiro, dan Kobori Koji," jelasnya sambil menunjuk satu-persatu anggota.

Aku terkekeh, "Memangnya kenapa aku harus histeris?"

Anehnya, tidak ada seorang pun yang merespon. Mereka hanya diam terbengong-bengong. Apa aku salah bicara?

"Ng, kau benar-benar tidak tahu aku?" Kise bertanya dengan nada ragu. Aku hanya menggeleng, tidak mengerti apa maksud pertanyaan itu. "Ah, baiklah. Kalau begitu salam kenal, Shizuka-san," ucap Kise, diikuti yang lainnya. "Maaf soal bola yang tadi, aku benar-benar tidak sengaja-ssu."

"Tidak apa-apa, Kise-san. Toh, aku juga tidak terjatuh," aku tersenyum meyakinkan. "Kalau begitu aku duluan, ya," pamitku. Dengan satu lambaian terakhir, aku meninggalkan gerbang dan berjalan pulang.

Namun dari kejauhan, samar-samar aku mendengar salah satu anggota tim itu-entah siapa-berkata, "_Hei,_ _sepertinya dia bisa menjadi kandidat yang bagus._"

Kandidat?

Begitu aku menoleh, mereka sudah menghilang dari tempat tadi. Apa mungkin kembali ke_ gym_?

_'Ya sudahlah, mungkin hanya salah dengar,'_ benakku.

* * *

**Well, this is my second fic. I do hope you guys enjoy reading this :) ****so sorry for the OOCness here, I'm a bit nervous you know..**** also, I'd love to hear your thoughts about this chapter (like if there is any mistake, and so on) ^^  
**


	2. The Request

Esoknya, sudah tidak ada lagi yang memandangiku dengan tatapan aneh atau bingung. Alasannya tentu saja karena aku sudah memakai seragam baruku, seragam Kaijou. Tapi masih ada beberapa dari teman sekelasku yang mencercaku dengan pertanyaan-pertanyaan ringan. Dengan senang hati aku menjawabnya, karena itu merupakan langkah yang bagus untuk memulai pertemanan, bukan?

Sejujurnya hingga pagi ini, aku masih penasaran dengan apa yang kemarin kudengar. Itu pun jika aku memang tidak berhalusinasi. Tapi untuk apa aku pikirkan? Belum tentu juga aku akan bertemu mereka lagi dalam waktu dekat ini.

"_Ne_, Shizuka-chan, hobimu apa?" ucap Kana, teman sebangkuku. "Kau sudah memutuskan mau masuk klub mana?"

Aku berpikir sejenak. "Aku suka musik, bernyanyi, dan beberapa bidang olahraga. Tapi aku belum memutuskan ingin masuk klub mana. Aku juga masih belum diinformasikan mengenai klub apa saja yang ada di SMA ini," jawabku seraya tersenyum kecil.

"Hm, musik ya. Sayang sekali, tapi seingatku disini tidak ada klub semacam itu," jelasnya. Kemudian dia menyeringai, "Tapi kalau olahraga, sekolah kita unggulannya!"

"Unggulan?"

"Iya. Terutama tim basketnya," jelas Kana. "Tim basket sekolah kita sudah sangat sering memenangkan kejuaraan. Apalagi, Kise-kun tahun ini ikut bergabung."

Aku mengerutkan dahi. "Kise? Maksudmu Kise Ryouta?"

"Tepat sekali," Kana tersenyum lebar, memamerkan deretan giginya yang putih. "Katanya semenjak Kise bergabung, tim Kaijou menjadi semakin kuat. Kau tahu dia, Shizuka-chan?"

"Kemarin aku baru saja melihat dia dikerubungi oleh gadis-gadis saat latihan tanding," jawabku asal. "Dia memang tampan sih."

Mendengar kata tampan, wajah Kana seketika berubah cerah. "Duh~ bukan hanya tampan. Dia juga berbakat, _sangat berbakat!_ Benar-benar keren..." Melihat ekspresinya, aku jadi teringat kerumunan gadis kemarin sore.

Aku tertawa melihat tingkah temanku. "Memangnya dia sehebat itu, ya?"

"_Sangat_ hebat. Dan kau tahu apa?" Kana menutupi sebagian wajahnya yang mulai merona dengan kedua tangan. "Dia itu seorang model. Seorang _model_, Shizuka-chan!" terangnya sembari mengguncang-guncang bahuku.

Model?

"Maksudmu, dia bekerja sebagai model?" tanyaku.

"Iya, model. Aku bahkan mengoleksi seluruh majalah yang ia bintangi," jawabnya sembari tertawa histeris. Beberapa teman sekelasku mulai melemparkan kami tatapan bingung. Ya ampun, malunya. "Menurutku, dia itu pria paling _sempurna_ seantero galaksi!"

Aku hanya bisa tertawa mendengarnya. Namun sejurus kemudian, sesuatu seakan memukulku tepat di kepala. Pantas saja kemarin Kasamatsu-senpai dan yang lainnya terbengong-bengong melihat aku tidak bereaksi ketika ditegur Kise. Ternyata ini alasannya. Kise Ryouta adalah seorang model.

"Oh! Dan satu hal lagi. Kise-kun juga salah satu dari 5 pemain basket top semasa SMP," lanjut gadis bersurai hitam di depanku ini. "Ng, kalau tidak salah sebutannya... _Generation_... _Generation of Miracles_. Iya, itu."

_Generation of Miracles_? "Ah. Itu panggilan grup basket yang berisikan 5 pemain berbakat SMP Teikou yang konon tidak terkalahkan, benar tidak? Aku pernah membacanya beberapa kali di koran dan melihatnya di berita televisi."

Jadi, Kise adalah salah satu anggotanya? Aku sama sekali tidak menyangka.

Kana mengangguk-angguk. "Betul._ Generation of Miracles_ yang itu. Keren, bukan? Dan salah satu anggotanya sekarang bersekolah di tempat yang sama dengan kita," seringainya lagi.

Baru saja aku membuka mulut untuk berkomentar, sensei memasuki ruangan. Selang beberapa menit kemudian, pelajaran pun dimulai.

* * *

Saat istirahat tiba, Kana mengajakku ke kantin untuk makan siang. Aku tidak menyangka dalam dua hari sudah mendapatkan seorang sahabat -walaupun aku tidak tahu apakah Kana menganggapku sahabatnya atau bukan.

Omong-omong soal sahabat, aku jadi teringat sekolah lamaku, Seika. Dan tiba-tiba kilasan-kilasan yang _tidak menyenangkan_ berseliweran di otakku.

Mataku terasa panas. Dadaku sesak. _Teramat sesak_.

.

.

_Oh, tidak.. Jangan._

_Jangan menangis._

_Tidak sekarang, Niina._

_._

_._

Aku memfokuskan pandangan ke lorong yang kami lewati dan pendengaranku pada celotehan Kana. Berusaha sekuat tenaga menghapus _ingatan-ingatan_ itu dari kepalaku.

Kana yang menyadari perubahan sikapku memandangku heran, kemudian bertanya halus, "Ada apa, Shizuka-chan? Kau sakit?"

Dengan cepat aku menggeleng sambil memaksakan sebuah senyum. "Aku baik-baik saja."

Iya, semuanya akan baik-baik saja. Tidak ada yang mengenaliku disini. _Mereka_ tidak ada disini. Kana berbeda dengan _dia_. Aku yakin, kalau aku memainkan peranku dengan baik, semuanya akan berjalan dengan lancar seperti sedia kala. Lambat laun aku pasti bisa melupakan _mereka_. Aku akan memulai hidupku yang baru.

Setelah meyakinkan Kana bahwa aku tidak perlu dibawa ke ruang kesehatan, kami tiba di kantin yang ternyata cukup penuh dan langsung mencari tempat duduk. Aku sengaja membiarkan Kana memesan makanannya lebih dulu, karena aku masih butuh sedikit waktu untuk berpikir dan aku tidak ingin membuatnya lebih khawatir. Mendadak saja nafsu makanku menguap entah kemana.

Saat sedang asyik melamun, seseorang menepuk bahuku dari belakang.

"Shizuka-san?"

"Ah." Ketika menoleh, sepasang manik abu-abu tengah menatapku balik. Aura tegas seorang kapten terpancar jelas dari kedua bola mata itu. Setelah kuperhatikan, laki-laki berambut hitam itu ternyata sedang membawa nampan berisi makanan. "_Konichiwa_, Kasamatsu-senpai," sapaku seraya tersenyum.

"Kau makan siang sendirian?"

"Tidak. Aku bersama teman. Hanya saja sekarang dia sedang membeli makan siangnya dan aku menunggu disini. Kasamatsu-senpai sendiri? Tidak bersama yang lain?"

"Yang lain?" tanyanya heran. Lalu seakan baru sadar akan sesuatu, dia berkata, "Oh, maksudmu anggota tim. Mereka semua duduk disana." Kasamatsu-senpai menunjuk sebuah meja yang tidak jauh dari mejaku. Di meja itu berkumpul para pemain basket yang kemarin sore kutemui, termasuk seseorang yang baru tadi pagi aku dan Kana gunjingkan.

Aku hanya ber-oh ria sambil memperhatikan satu-persatu anggota yang sedang asyik menyantap makan siang mereka. Setelah kuperhatikan lebih seksama, Kise adalah satu-satunya murid kelas satu dalam tim inti. Apa betul dia sejago yang Kana bicarakan? "Anu, senpai. Sebetulnya aku punya sebuah pertanyaan."

"Apa itu?"

"Klub basket selalu berlatih sampai sore seperti kemarin? Apa itu untuk persiapan Winter Cup?"

"Kau tahu tentang Winter Cup?" Raut Kasamatsu-senpai menunjukkan bahwa ia tidak menyangka sama sekali aku bisa tahu mengenai hal-hal semacam itu. Wajar memang, mengingat wajahku yang tidak ada tomboy-tomboynya sama sekali.

"Iya, aku sering mendengarnya. Sewaktu SMP, aku sempat dua tahun bergabung dalam tim basket putri," terangku singkat.

"Benarkah?" sahut Kasamatsu-senpai dengan ekspresi takjub, kemudian tertawa renyah. "Kukira kau ini gadis feminin yang tidak suka olahraga, Shizuka-san. Dan tepat, latihan kami beberapa bulan terakhir ini memang untuk persiapan Winter Cup."

Aku hanya tersenyum salut menanggapinya. Pantas saja klub basket Kaijou begitu dibanggakan. Rupanya mereka sangat serius dalam berlatih. Bahkan sudah sejak lama mempersiapkan Winter Cup yang sebetulnya masih beberapa bulan lagi diadakan.

"Oh iya, sebelum aku lupa, aku juga ingin mengajukan sebuah permintaan padamu, Shizuka-san."

"Hm?"

"Pulang sekolah ini, bisakah kau datang ke_ gym_? Ada beberapa hal yang ingin kami bicarakan denganmu."

_Kami? _Maksudnya anggota klub basket? Apa yang ingin dibicarakan? Setelah berpikir sejenak, aku menjawab, "Baiklah."

Kali ini rautnya yang biasanya serius berubah cerah. "Nah, kalau begitu aku duluan. Terima kasih dan sampai nanti, Shizuka-san," ujarnya. Setelah aku mengucapkan 'sama-sama', ia berjalan menuju meja Kise dan kawan-kawannya. Kemudian beberapa saat setelah percakapanku dan Kasamatsu-senpai usai, Kana datang menghampiriku dengan membawa makan siangnya.

* * *

Pulang sekolah yang dijanjikan pun tiba. Tanpa membuang waktu, aku segera beranjak ke _gym_. Dari kejauhan, lingkungan di sekitar gedung olahraga yang terpisah dengan gedung utama itu masih sepi. Sangat kontras dengan saat pertama kali aku ke sini. Sepertinya belum ada seorang pun yang datang.

_'Mungkin aku datang terlalu cepat,'_ batinku.

Namun tatkala aku mendekati gedung, terdengar decit sepatu diiringi dengan suara bola basket yang beradu dengan lantai. Semakin aku mendekat, semakin keras suara itu. Tidak salah lagi, seseorang pasti sedang berlatih.

Aku yang baru sampai di pintu masuk _gym_, menangkap sesosok siswa Kaijou yang sudah tidak asing lagi sedang berlatih. Sendirian.

Kuperhatikan laki-laki bersurai kuning itu berkali-kali men_dribble_ bola sambil memasukkannya ke _ring_ tanpa ragu. Tubuh tinggi rampingnya cukup berotot, dibalut sebuah T-shirt putih dan celana basket. Gerakannya sangat luwes dan cepat, namun tetap terlihat kuat. Aura dan tatapan matanya saat bermain terasa sangat berbeda dari aura yang ia pancarkan ketika kami pertama kali bertemu. Setiap langkahnya begitu menghipnotis, membuat tanganku gatal untuk merebut bola itu dan ikut bermain dengannya.

Jadi beginilah gaya bermain seorang Kise Ryouta. Tapi instingku mengatakan ini bahkan belum seperempat dari kemampuan sesungguhnya saat di lapangan tanding yang asli.

Merasa tidak sendirian, Kise mengalihkan pandangannya dari _ring_ ke tempat aku berdiri. Seketika itu juga, pandangan kami beradu. Sampai detik ini, aku baru menyadari betapa tajam dan intens tatapan mata emasnya. Tatapan yang menyiratkan keseriusan dan determinasi kuat di dalamnya. Aku ingin tahu pengalaman apa saja yang sudah ia lalui sehingga bisa menciptakan sorot mata penuh ambisi seperti itu.

"Shizuka-chan? Sedang apa disini?"

Ah, begitu. Ternyata Kise adalah seseorang yang gampang akrab. Dengan mudahnya dia mengganti sufiks -san dengan -chan pada orang yang baru satu hari ia kenal. "Kasamatsu-senpai memintaku untuk datang ke _gym_ saat pulang sekolah, tapi kurasa dia sendiri belum datang. Maaf kalau aku mengganggu latihanmu, Kise-kun," kataku sambil melontarkan senyum minta maaf.

"Ah, soal itu ya," Kise men_dribble_ bolanya sekali sebelum berjalan menuju _bench _dan duduk disana seraya mengelap keringatnya dengan handuk. "Tidak mengganggu kok. Daripada berdiri di sana, lebih baik kau duduk disini saja-ssu." Pemuda itu menepuk tempat kosong di sebelahnya.

Aku menurut dan ikut duduk. "Kalau boleh aku bertanya, apa maksudmu mengenai 'soal itu'?"

"Hm.. Kurasa akan lebih baik dijelaskan saat semuanya sudah berkumpul," Kise tersenyum hangat. "Omong-omong, tadi siang Kasamatsu-senpai sedikit bercerita tentangmu. Katanya, kau pernah bergabung dengan tim basket putri. Apa itu benar?"

"Eh, iya." Aku tidak menduga Kasamatsu-senpai akan menceritakan obrolan kami pada orang lain. "Tapi itu hanya cerita semasa SMP. Aku juga sudah lama tidak bermain lagi."

"Setidaknya kau punya pengalaman dan pengetahuan tentang basket, 'kan? Itu sangat hebat-ssu! Apalagi jarang ada gadis manis sepertimu yang mau merelakan waktunya untuk bermain olahraga sulit seperti basket."

"Tidak juga kok," aku menatap lantai yang ada di depanku, berusaha mengabaikan frase 'gadis manis' yang meluncur dari bibir Kise. "Kise-kun sendiri, sudah sejak kapan bermain basket?"

"Aku bergabung dengan klub basket sejak kelas satu SMP. Persaingan saat itu sangat ketat dan aku masih pemula, hampir-hampir membuatku menyerah," dia tertawa, membuat wajah berserinya menjadi semakin tampan.

"Begitukah? Tapi kudengar dari teman, kau adalah salah satu anggota _Generation of Miracles. _Itu berarti, kau berhasil melewati semua persaingan itu, 'kan?" tanyaku. "Menurutku itu sangat hebat."

"Memang sih.." Kise menggaruk kepalanya salah tingkah. "Tapi tidak sehebat itu kok. Masih ada anggota _Generation of Miracles_ lainnya yang jauh lebih hebat, terutama Akashicchi."

"Akashicchi?"

"Oh, maaf. Maksudku Akashi Seijurou. Dia teman lamaku sekaligus kapten klub basket saat masih di Teikou," jelasnya. "Meskipun kepribadiannya sangat dingin dan menakutkan, aku sangat menghormati dia. Dia adalah salah satu motivasiku untuk menjadi lebih kuat dari yang sekarang."

Jadi sorot matanya yang penut determinasi itu berasal dari kawan-kawan lamanya di Teikou.

"Maaf, Shizuka-chan jadi mendengar ocehanku begini," suara baritonnya mengeluarkan sedikit gelak tawa. "Dan ini pertama kalinya lho, ada gadis yang bersikap wajar saat berbicara denganku selain Momoicchi."

"Momoicchi?" tanyaku untuk yang kedua kalinya.

"Eh, Momoicch.. maksudku, Momoi Satsuki itu manajer klub basket Teikou."

Baru saja aku ingin menjawab, tiba-tiba terdengar suara dari luar _gym,_ menandakan anggota lain sudah tiba.

"Yo Kise, Shizuka-chan," sapa Kasamatsu-senpai, diikuti ketiga orang sisanya. Mereka berjalan mendekati _bench_ yang sedang aku dan Kise duduki. "Maaf, kami terlambat. Kami berpapasan dengan pelatih di jalan dan beliau mengatakan bahwa ia tidak bisa mendampingi latihan kita hari ini. Ada urusan mendadak, katanya."

"Wah, wah. Tumben sekali Kise mengobrol berduaan dengan seorang gadis," Moriyama-senpai menimpali. "Terlebih lagi, dengan gadis yang kelewat manis seperti Shizuka-chan."

Seketika itu juga, suara 'gedebuk' keras terdengar. Rupanya kepala Moriyama-senpai baru saja dipukul oleh sang kapten. Aku yang melihatnya hanya bisa meringis. Kelihatannya sakit.

"Simpan rayuan bodohmu untuk nanti, Moriyama," ujar Kasamatsu-senpai, jelas-jelas terlihat jengkel. "Sekarang, kita harus menyampaikan sesuatu pada Shizuka-san."

"Sesuatu apa, senpai?" sanggahku.

"Sebelum itu, kau sudah memutuskan untuk mengikuti klub apa?"

Aku menggeleng pelan. Sejujurnya, aku juga masih bingung untuk memutuskan. Aku ingin bergabung dengan klub musik, tapi tidak ada. Aku ingin bermain basket lagi, tapi hanya ada klub untuk putra di Kaijou.

"Baguslah kalau begitu." Tiba-tiba air muka Kasamatsu-senpai berubah serius. "Begini, kami ingin meminta pertolonganmu untuk menjadi manajer tim ini."

Oh, jadi 'sesuatu' yang dimaksud adalah menjadi..

Tunggu.

Aku salah dengar.

.

.

"Apa?"

_Manajer?_

* * *

**Updatenya kecepetan ya? ^^;**

**Berhubung seminggu ke depan saya ada ujian, jadi mau puas-puasin nulis di minggu ini dan chapter 2 inilah hasilnya :D**

**Silakan reviewnya kalau ada kritik atau saran :)**

**I do hope you enjoy reading this~ **


	3. The Sorrow

"Apa?"

_Manajer?_

_._

_._

Aku salah dengar.

Iya. Pasti aku salah dengar.

Tapi anggukan yang kuterima dari orang-orang di depanku ini sudah jelas menegaskan bahwa perdengaranku masih berfungsi.

"Begini, kami tahu kau sangat kaget mendengarnya," Kasamatsu-senpai angkat bicara. "Kami tidak memaksamu, hanya saja kami mohon dengan sangat supaya kau mau bergabung di tim ini, Shizuka."

"Tunggu—" Otakku masih mencerna apa yang barusan telingaku tangkap. "Bisa tolong _jelaskan_ padaku kenapa kalian memilih aku untuk menjadi manajer kalian? Maksudku, aku bahkan baru dua hari menginjakkan kaki di sekolah ini," ujarku dengan alis berkerut.

Seumur-umur aku baru pertama kali melihat tim basket yang merekrut manajer seasal mereka. Terlebih aku sendiri yang menjadi korbannya.

Lalu, dalam sekejap Kasamatsu-senpai menarik lengan Kise dan membuat laki-laki pirang itu berdiri di sebelahnya. "Alasannya adalah dia."

Eh?

"Maksud senpai? Apa hubungannya dengan Kise-kun?"

"Kurasa kau memang belum mengerti," geleng sang kapten. Astaga, bagaimana bisa aku mengerti kalau tidak ada penjelasan.

"Um, anu, Shizuka-chan," kali ini Kise yang bersuara. "Kau ingat saat aku bilang kau adalah gadis kedua yang bisa berbicara normal denganku?"

Tiba-tiba aku teringat Kata-kata Kise saat kami mengobrol berdua sebelum yang lainya datang.

_"Maaf, Shizuka-chan jadi mendengar ocehanku begini," suara baritonnya mengeluarkan sedikit gelak tawa. "Dan ini pertama kalinya lho, ada gadis yang bersikap wajar saat berbicara denganku selain Momoicchi."_

Ah, ya. Aku ingat.

Aku mengangguk sebagai jawaban. Lalu dia melanjutkan penjelasannya diikuti sebuah seringai cerah, "Yah, itulah salah satu alasan kami memilihmu-ssu."

"Apa?" tanyaku tidak percaya. "Bagaimana bisa kalian menetapkan manajer hanya karena dia bisa berbicara dengan anggota timnya?"

"Tenang saja. Kami tidak sembarangan memilih," ucap Kasamatsu-senpai tegas, seakan bisa membaca pikiran yang sedari tadi berseliweran di otakku. "Kau pasti pernah melihat atau mendengar bahwa Kise seorang model, 'kan? Sudah jelas, dia memiliki fans yang kebanyakan perempuan. Kau memang masih baru disini, jadi mungkin kau tidak tahu betapa _berisik_nya gadis-gadis itu saat menonton latihan—atau saat menonton Kise."

Sayangnya, aku sudah tahu.

"Karena itu," lanjutnya. "Kami _sangat kaget_ melihat ada perempuan yang tidak terpengaruh aura Kise yang menurut para gadis sangat 'terang'." Kasamatsu-senpai mengernyitkan dahi pada Kise yang tertawa kecil mendengar komentar terakhir itu.

Tepat sebelum Kasamatsu-senpai melayangkan tinju andalannya, Kise menambahkan, "Selain itu, ternyata Shizuka-chan juga pernah bergabung dalam tim basket. Tadinya kami sempat khawatir kalau-kalau Shizuka-chan sama sekali tidak punya pengetahuan tentang basket, karena harapan kami pasti akan sia-sia. Syukurlah kau punya pengalaman-ssu."

Aku bingung harus berkata apa. Seandainya aku menolak tawaran mereka, berarti harapan mereka memang tetap sia-sia.

"Kami betul-betul butuh manajer saat ini," Kobori-senpai yang diam sejak tadi kini ikut memohon. "Pelatih hanya bertanggung jawab dengan latihan dan kemenangan pertandingan kami. Selama ini kami sudah cukup kerepotan mengurus hal lainnya."

Aku menggigiti bibir bawahku. Bagaimana ini.

Kurasakan iris emas Kise memperhatikanku. Ah, sepertinya dia sadar bahwa aku tidak nyaman berada dalam situasi ini.

"Kalau kau tidak mau, tidak usah dipaksakan-ssu," ujarnya lembut, membuatku terhenyak.

Senyuman yang dilontarkannya kali ini berbeda, begitu pula degan sorot matanya.

Senyum yang menenangkan, sungguh berbeda dengan senyum yang biasa ia tujukan kepada teman-temannya.

Semua pikiran yang sejak pagi membebani otakku serasa terangkat.

_Kami-sama, ringan sekali._

Lalu sebersit kalimat melintas di kepalaku.

.

_Aku ingin terus melihat senyum itu. _

_._

Mataku melebar. Apa yang baru saja kupikirkan?

.

.

_Tidak._

_Tidak boleh, Niina._

_Aku tidak ingin_ kejadian _itu kembali terulang._

_Tapi.._

_._

_._

Kemudian dengan keraguan yang masih kental, aku berkata dengan suara pelan, "Aku menerima tawaran kalian."

* * *

.

.

.

Dua minggu berikutnya terasa mudah sekaligus melelahkan bagiku.

Selama dua minggu ini hubunganku dengan anggota tim semakin baik. Setiap hari diisi dengan kegiatan klub dan tentu saja, sudah menjadi tugas manajer untuk menyiapkan handuk, minum, mendiskusikan strategi bersama pelatih dan kapten, bahkan mencuci dan membersihkan ruang klub. Memang, Kise dan anggota lainnya tidak jarang membantuku mengerjakan tugas-tugas itu. Mereka juga tergolong cukup baik dalam menjaga kebersihan ruang klub—meskipun tidak bersih-bersih amat.

Tapi tetap saja...

"Aku tidak menyangka menjadi manajer ternyata sesulit ini," gumamku sambil membereskan ruangan kosong ini dari sampah, handuk, dan _jersey_ bekas latihan yang sudah menunggu untuk dicuci. Setelah selesai membersihkan semuanya, aku menegakkan badan dan melihat keluar jendela. Langit sudah berubah gelap sejak satu jam yang lalu. Seketika aku menjadi iba pada manajer tim basket putriku sewaktu SMP.

"Sesulit apa?" Kurasakan nafas dari pemilik suara bariton itu menggelitik leherku.

Lalu jeritanku memenuhi ruangan.

Belum selesai aku memekik, sebuah tangan yang lebar menutup mulutku dari belakang. "Ssstt! Ini aku-ssu!"

Dengan tangannya yang masih menempel di wajahku, aku menolehkan kepala—sedikit menengadah—dan mendapati wajah Kise yang sedang menatapku khawatir, seolah-olah aku baru saja mendapat serangan jantung tingkat akut.

Ya, hampir.

Kemudian aku menyadari betapa dekat posisi kami saat ini. Orang yang tidak tahu kronologisnya pasti akan mengira Kise sedang memelukku dari belakang. Bagaimana kalau ada fansnya yang tidak sengaja melihat kami dalam posisi berbahaya begini?

Uh-oh. Bisa dipastikan kematianku tidak akan keren.

Dengan cepat dan kaku, aku melepaskan tangan Kise yang mendekap mulutku. "Jangan mengagetkanku, Kise-kun! Apa yang kau lakukan disini? Kau tidak pulang bersama yang lain?"

"Hehe," Kise mengambil satu langkah mundur, memberiku ruang gerak. "Aku tadi latihan ekstra-ssu. Sebetulnya sudah sering kulakukan sebelum Shizukacchi bergabung disini. Lalu aku melihatmu membersihkan ruangan ini sendiri dan tidak sengaja mendengar gerutumu."

"Shizukacchi?"

"Oh! Maaf," katanya. "Boleh kupanggil Shizukacchi?"

Aku tidak melihat alasan untuk menolak panggilan yang sedikit lucu itu, jadi aku hanya mengiyakan. "Kau berlatih sendirian?"

"Hn," Kise mengangguk, lalu berjalan menuju lokernya. "Yang lain sudah pulang sejak tadi. Omong-omong, apa tugas manajer sesulit itu?"

Mendadak wajahku memanas mengingat Kise yang kebetulan mendengar keluhan dan posisi bodoh kami barusan. "A-anu, tidak juga sih, tapi—ah, sudahlah. Bisakah kita tidak membahas itu, Kise-kun?"

Kise yang melihatku salah tingkah hanya terkekeh geli. Ia membuka lokernya dan menaruh sesuatu ke dalamnya. "Aku tidak menyangka Shizukacchi bisa malu-malu begini-ssu."

Sedetik kemudian—tepat ketika aku ingin membalas omongannya, Kise mulai melepas _jersey_ yang ia kenakan, mengekspos lengan, punggung, dan bahunya yang bidang namun berotot sekaligus ramping. Rambut pirangnya yang basah dengan peluh hasil latihan sedikit menempel pada lehernya. Matanya yang tajam tertuju pada loker dan telapak tangan yang tadi membekap mulutku mengambil sebuah kaos dari lemari baja itu. Selama sedetik, kepalaku kosong.

_Ya ampun. Kise Ryouta menjadi model memang bukan tanpa alasan._

Aku tersentak. "KISE! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN?!"

Kubalikkan badanku sekilat mungkin, berusaha menutupi mata dan pipiku yang merona hebat dengan kedua tanganku akibat pemandangan yang baru saja aku saksikan.

"Eh? Ganti baju-ssu," kudengar dia berkata dengan entengnya.

Aku menghela nafas panjang, merasa jengkel. "Kise-kun. Kalau sampai kau melakukan itu lagi di depanku, aku tidak akan segan melapor pada pelatih dan Kasamatsu-senpai untuk membuat latihanmu lima kali lipat lebih berat dari biasanya. Ini pelecehan seksual!"

Mendengar komentarku, Kise tertawa.

Apa? Dia tertawa?

Aku membalikkan badan, siap untuk meninju seandainya dia berani berbuat macam-macam padaku. Tapi aku malah menemukan model pirang itu sedang tergelak sambil menutup loker, badan sudah tertutup T-shirt hitam.

"Maaf, maaf," ujarnya sambil terus tertawa. Merasakan tatapan sebalku, dia menurunkan volume tawanya, namun tawa itu masih belum sepenuhnya hilang. "Aku hanya mengetesmu. Seperti dugaanku, Shizukacchi memang berbeda dari gadis-gadis lain."

Aku memandangi sosok tinggi pemuda dihadapanku—yang kini sedang menyandarkan bahunya pada loker. "Mengetesku?"

"Ya. Kalau perempuan lain yang berada di posisimu barusan, yang akan mereka lakukan pasti mengambil kamera untuk mengabadikannya sebagai koleksi mereka atau lebih parah lagi, pingsan di tempat dan membuatku harus repot mengantar mereka ke ruang kesehatan," Kise mendesah. "Dan apa yang kukatakan ini bukan bualan, aku pernah mengalaminya _berkali-kali_. Jujur saja, tindakan seperti itu sangat mengganggu-ssu."

Ah, jadi ini sosok asli Kise? Sosok Kise yang kontras dengan Kise yang biasa aku lihat bersama para fansnya.

"Aku tidak tahu bagaimana rasanya," jawabku sekenanya. "Tapi aku bisa mengerti kalau itu memang bukan sesuatu yang menyenangkan."

Kise tersenyum kecil lalu menatap keluar jendela. "Sebaiknya kita pulang-ssu. Aku akan mengantarmu."

"Eh? Tidak usah, Kise-kun. Aku bisa pulang sendiri, lagipula rumahku tidak jauh."

Surai kuningnya yang masih sedikit lembab berayun pelan ketika ia menggeleng. "Ini sudah malam. Aku ingin mengantarmu."

Tanpa mengindahkan protesku, ia berjalan menuju pintu ruang klub. Dengan pasrah, aku mengekor di belakangnya.

Gerbang sekolah dan trotoar jalan kami lalui dalam sunyi. Tidak ada satu pun dari kami yang memulai pembicaraan.

Merasa canggung, aku membuka suara. "Anu—"

"Kenapa Shizukacchi pindah?" Kise bertanya—bersamaan ketika aku mulai berbicara.

_Ah, pertanyaan itu lagi.._

Aku tidak keberatan menjawab semua pertanyaan yang ditujukan untukku, selama aku bisa menjawabnya. Dan ini bukan pertama kalinya pertanyaan seperti ini sampai ke telingaku. Aku bisa saja menjawab 'Ayahku dipindah tugaskan' atau hal-hal sejenis itu. Tapi kali ini berbeda.

Pertama, Kise yang menanyakannya.

Kedua, aku tidak ingin berbohong pada Kise.

Lidahku kelu, tidak ada sepatah kata pun yang bisa keluar dari bibirku.

Lalu sama seperti dua minggu yang lalu—saat aku dan Kana berjalan menuju kantin—lintasan _memori-memori hari itu_ berlalu lalang di dalam ingatanku.

Aku menggeliat gelisah dan mencoba mengatur nafasku yang mulai memburu. Entah mengapa aku tidak ingin terlihat lemah di hadapan laki-laki ini.

Namun usahaku sepertinya gagal, karena beberapa saat kemudian ia berkata, "Tidak masalah kalau kau tidak ingin menjawabnya."

Aku menatapnya tidak percaya. Kenapa dia bisa sangat pandai membaca gerak-gerik orang? Ini bahkan sudah kali kedua dia bisa membaca perasaanku.

"Kise-kun."

"Hm?"

"Apa kau punya kemampuan meramal? Atau membaca pikiran?"

Kise sedikit membelalak, lalu dalam sekejap ia sudah terbahak-bahak.

"Aku serius, Kise-kun," aku menyipitkan mata.

"Hahaha! M-maaf," dia tersengal. "Aku hanya tidak menyangka kau bisa menanyakan hal konyol begitu dengan wajah polos."

"Apa?"

"Tidak, lupakan," Kise tertawa kecil. "Tentu saja tidak punya, Shizukacchi. Walau aku berharap bisa punya kemampuan seperti itu-ssu."

Aku menghela nafas. Aura menyenangkan memang selalu terpancar dari Kise. Dan setiap aku menyadarinya, beban di pundakku seakan terangkat, membuatku bisa merasa nyaman dan _aman_ untuk sejenak. Seulas senyum terbentuk di bibirku.

"Akhirnya," ujarnya tiba-tiba, seraya mendesah lega.

Aku menatapnya heran. "Akhirnya apa?"

Seringai ceria yang menjadi _trademark _dari seorang Kise Ryouta pun muncul. "Kau tersenyum."

Kata-katanya membuatku mematung. Kutatap dalam-dalam iris emasnya yang berkilat cerah. Selama sesaat, pikiranku melayang dan mendadak aku merasa bisu.

"E-eh," air muka Kise seketika berubah khawatir. "Kau baik-baik saja, Shizukacchi? Wajahmu merah sekali!"

_Huh?_

"Ah—i-iya! Aku baik-baik saja," jawabku terbata. "Rumahku di sebelah sana, sudah dekat. Aku bisa jalan sendiri. T-terima kasih sudah mengantarku pulang, Kise-kun."

Setelah mengucapkan kalimat itu, aku segera berlari menyusuri jalan menuju rumahku. Aku hanya sempat melihat wajah bingung Kise dan bagaimana dia juga mematung di tempat aku meninggalkan dia.

Entah hanya khayalanku, atau aku memang melihat manik emasnya memancarkan sedikit rasa geli dan sorot yang sama seperti saat aku memutuskan untuk menjadi manajer—sorot yang lembut.

_Tentu saja kau hanya berkhayal, Niina. Apa yang kau harapkan?_

* * *

Aku mengunci pintu kamarku dan menutup tirai jendela rapat-rapat.

Setiap malam aku merasakannya, aku selalu memimpikannya.

.

_Aku takut._

_Trauma._

_._

Aku selalu takut _orang itu_ akan muncul lagi di hadapanku.

Aku takut kalau aku akan bertemu lagi dengan _mereka_.

Bagaimana kalau kami sampai bertemu disini?

Sudah jelas aku akan kembali merasakan rasa sakit itu. Rasanya seperti ditusuk seribu jarum sekaligus.

.

Berulang kali aku mengambil dan menghembuskan nafas, berusaha menenangkan diri.

.

_Tenang, Niina. Kendalikan dirimu._

_Mereka tidak ada disini._

_Tidak ada seorang pun di kota ini yang mengenalmu._

_Kau akan aman disini, bersama teman-teman barumu._

_._

Dengan pemikiran seperti itu, aku melanjutkan aktivitasku yang sempat tertunda. Kuikat rambut coklatku yang bergelombang, mengganti seragamku dengan tank top dan celana pendek, dan merapikan meja belajarku agar aku bisa leluasa mengerjakan PR.

Tanpa sengaja, aku menyenggol sebuah album lama yang sedikit menyembul di antara buku-buku lainnya. Selembar foto jatuh ke lantai.

Saat kupungut, aku mendapati bahwa foto itu adalah foto _kami_.

Ya Tuhan, kenapa harus melihat foto ini di saat aku baru saja merasa tenang?

Kuperhatikan gambar yang tercetak pada foto itu dengan seksama.

Di dalam foto itu ada aku dan _dia_. Dia merangkulku, kami berdua tersenyum seolah kami adalah orang-orang paling bahagia di muka bumi. Di belakang kami terlihat pemandangan salah satu pantai di Kyoto, dengan warna oranye _sunset_ yang menghiasi langitnya. Ingatanku masih segar, layaknya baru mengalami kejadian itu kemarin sore. Tangannya yang besar melingkar di bahuku, kedekatan tubuh kami, aromanya. Semuanya masih tergambar jelas di memoriku.

_Hentikan. Aku tidak seharusnya membayangkan itu sekarang._

Kenapa masih ada satu yang terselip? Seharusnya foto-foto semacam ini sudah lama kubuang!

Tanpa pikir panjang, aku pun merobeknya.

Kertas foto berukuran sedang itu kini telah menjadi potongan-potongan kecil yang tidak beraturan sebelum akhirnya kubuang ke tempat sampah di samping mejaku.

Saat kesadaranku pulih, bulir-bulir air mata mengalir tak terbendung lagi. Menit berikutnya, aku sudah meringkuk di tempat tidur.

Rapuh dan terisak.

.

.

Dan malam ini, bisa dipastikan mimpi-mimpi buruk itu akan datang menghantuiku untuk ke sekian kalinya.

* * *

**Well, finally I had finished my exams. Hope my scores and grade will be better, ahaha.**

**So, what do you think about this chapter? There are some OOCs here and there, I apologize for that ^^;**

**Di chapter ini, masalah dan trauma-trauma yang dialami Niina sudah sedikit terungkap ^^ Have you guessed it?**

**Oh ya. Review? :)**


	4. The Sickness

"Wajahmu pucat sekali, Niina-chan."

Butuh beberapa saat bagiku untuk mencerna pernyataan Kana. "Hm?"

Merasa tidak mendapatkan respon yang memuaskan, gadis melambaikan tangannya di depan wajahku. "Kau betul-betul masih sadar? Wajahmu pucat sekali. Dan apa-apaan lingkaran hitam di bawah matamu itu? Kau tidak tidur sama sekali?"

"Aku tidur kok." _Tapi berkali-kali terbangun_, tambahku dalam hati. Itu benar, semenjak aku menemukan foto terkutuk itu beberapa hari yang lalu, aku merasa semakin dihantui. Sebut ini paranoid, dan jelas sangat menyiksa.

"Yang benar? Nona muda, aku bisa membedakan mana orang yang kekurangan tidur dan mana yang tidak. Pasti ada sesuatu yang sedang mengganjalmu."

_Oh, Kami-sama_. Kenapa orang-orang di sekitarku semuanya pandai menebak?

"Tidak ada yang mengganjalku, Kana-chan. Aku sehat jiwa dan raga, jadi kau tidak perlu khawatir."

Gadis itu menaikkan salah satu alis hitamnya, kemudian menghela nafas tanda menyerah. Sambil tersenyum kecil, dia berkata, "Baiklah, tapi kalau ada apa-apa, ceritakan padaku, oke? Bukankah itu gunanya sahabat?"

Mataku sedikit melebar. Sahabat katanya?

Satu kata yang diucapkan Kana itu rasanya berhasil membuat pikiranku lebih ringan.

"Terima kasih," kataku dengan seulas senyum tulus. "Terima kasih. Dan aku pasti akan menceritakannya padamu."

Kana memberiku tatapan bingung, lalu tertawa kecil. "Aku tidak mengerti maksud 'terima kasih'mu. Tapi aku senang wajahmu sudah kembali cerah." Dia menyipitkan mata. "Walaupun masih pucat. Beristirahatlah pulang sekolah nanti, atau kau bisa jatuh sakit."

Aku mengibaskan tangan di depan wajahku. "Kurasa tidak bisa. Aku harus mengurus kegiatan klub sampai sore, kau ingat?"

"Oh iya," Kana menepuk dahinya. "Tapi kau bisa izin—"

"Sudah kubilang, tidak perlu mengkhawatirkanku, Kana-chan. Lagipula besok libur, jadi aku bisa beristirahat seharian penuh," potongku sambil terkekeh. "Kau jadi semakin mirip ibuku."

"Hei! Aku tidak setua itu," protesnya seraya menggembungkan pipi. Tingkahnya itu membuatku tertawa.

Masuk Kaijou memang bukan pilihan yang buruk.

* * *

Kuakui, kata-kata Kana ada benarnya. Seharusnya hari ini aku izin dari kegiatan klub. Semakin lama, kepalaku semakin pening dan mataku memberat. Padahal ini masih jam setengah empat sore.

Aku memandang kosong kertas-kertas di tanganku yang berisi data dari tim-tim lawan yang akan kami hadapi sebulan lagi. Pelatih menyuruhku untuk menganalisis keunggulan dan kelemahan mereka dan membandingkannya dengan data tahun lalu, tapi kurasa tidak ada satu kata pun yang bisa dicerna otakku.

Bukan karena aku tidak mengerti—aku justru sangat familier dengan data permainan seperti ini. Hanya saja kepalaku benar-benar pusing dan aku bahkan tidak bisa beranjak dari _bench_ sejak setengah jam yang lalu.

"Shizukacchi, kau baik-baik saja?"

Aku mendongak dan melihat pemuda di depanku sedang memperhatikan—mengobservasi wajahku, tepatnya. Sama seperti kejadian dengan Kana tadi pagi, butuh beberapa saat bagiku untuk menjawab pertanyaan Kise. "Aku baik-baik saja."

"Kau yakin?" Dia membungkukkan badannya hingga kepala kami sejajar. "Wajahmu pucat. Apa kau sakit?"

"Tidak," dustaku. "Aku hanya sedikit bingung dengan data-data ini. Tidak perlu khawatir."

Kise tidak berkomentar banyak seperti biasanya. Ia malah mengamatiku seolah ia tahu aku berbohong.

Merasa tidak nyaman terus-terusan ditatap, aku mengalihkan pandanganku ke lantai. "Anu, bukankah Kise-kun mestinya berlatih?"

Dia memandangiku lagi sebelum akhirnya berdiri tegak. "Habis, kau lebih diam dari biasanya dan wajahmu pucat begitu. Aku hanya ingin memastikan keadaanmu-ssu. Butuh bantuan mengerjakan itu?"

Aku mengikuti arah jari Kise yang menunjuk kertas yang sedari tadi kupegang. "Ah, tidak, tidak usah. Kau berlatih saja dengan yang lain. Lagipula ini 'kan memang tugas manajer, bukan pemain," aku tersenyum meyakinkan.

"Baiklah kalau itu maumu," desahnya. Sejurus kemudian, seringai khas Kise kembali terpampang di wajahnya. "Setidaknya kau tersenyum."

Tiba-tiba aku merasa _deja vu_. Itu 'kan kalimat yang diucapkan Kise saat mengantarku pulang hari itu.

Ya ampun, aku terlalu terpaku pada foto yang kutemukan sampai-sampai lupa meminta maaf pada Kise.

"Eh—Kise-kun, maafkan aku."

Kise mengedipkan matanya, bingung dan kaget. "Maaf untuk apa, Shizukacchi?"

"Waktu itu, saat kau mengantarku pulang," aku menundukkan kepala sambil tertawa canggung. Panas mulai menggerayangi pipiku. "Maaf karena aku lari begitu saja. Aku tidak sopan, ya?"

Sekali lagi, Kise mengedipkan matanya. Setelah itu gendang telingaku menangkap sebuah tawa lepas—aku tidak tahu apakah itu tawa mengejek atau bukan. Kuharap bukan.

"Hahaha," tangan kiri Kise bertumpu di salah satu lututnya, sedangkan tangan lainnya memegangi perutnya. "Ternyata cuma soal itu-ssu."

"Jangan tertawa, Kise-kun," ujarku masam. Kepalaku sedang pusing dan aku sangat tidak ingin ditertawakan saat ini.

Melihat rautku, seketika dia menghentikan tawanya dan kembali menegakkan badan, namun cengiran lebar masih terpasang rapi di wajah rupawannya. "Kau itu lucu sekali-ssu."

"KISE, APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN BERMALAS-MALASAN DISANA?!"

_Uh-oh_. Suara menggelegar itu tidak lain berasal dari sang kapten yang sepertinya sedang murka.

Kise yang panik mendengar seruan Kasamatsu-senpai segera bergegas kembali ke tengah lapangan. Tetapi sebelum dia memasuki lapangan, laki-laki bermata emas itu membalikkan tubuh dan berseru, "Soal yang kemarin itu, tidak masalah sama sekali!"

Aku membalas senyuman lebarnya dan memperhatikan badannya yang tinggi mendribble bola sebelum memasukkannya ke _ring_. Kurasa aku tidak akan pernah bosan melihat Kise bermain basket walaupun sudah puluhan kali melihatnya.

Caranya bermain jelas berbeda dengan _orang itu._

Apa?

Tunggu.

Apa yang kupikirkan?

Dan kenapa aku malah membandingkan mereka berdua?

Aku memijat pelipisku, rasa sakit yang tadi sempat hilang kembali muncul dan menusuk-nusuk kepalaku.

Aku harus segera menyelesaikan tugas dari pelatih jika ingin izin pulang lebih cepat.

* * *

.

.

Kenapa dugaanku selalu salah?

Kukira aku bisa pulang lebih cepat dan tidur dengan tenang di rumah—meskipun aku yakin tidak akan nyenyak. Tidak disangka-sangka, pelatih justru memberiku lebih banyak tugas lagi. Aku bahkan belum sempat menyuarakan permohonan izin.

Aku berjalan mundur, menyeret sebuat kardus yang berisi rekaman video-video permainan tim lawan. Pelatih dengan kejamnya menyuruhku membawa kardus berat ini dari meja kerjanya di ruang guru ke ruang klub untuk nanti ditontonnya bersama anggota tim.

Begitu sampai di depan pintu ruangan, aku jatuh terduduk dengan nafas tersengal. Keringat dingin membanjiri dahi dan leherku.

_Sebaiknya aku menuruti nasihat Kana-chan lain kali._

Aku melihat jam tanganku sekilas. Pukul setengah enam sore.

Dengan kedua tangan bertumpu pada kardus, aku mencoba berdiri untuk membuka pintu. Bagaimana pun juga, aku harus menyelesaikan tugas ini secepat mungkin.

Saat aku berdiri, seluruh pandanganku terasa kabur. Sakit kepala yang sedari tadi aku tahan membuatku kehilangan keseimbangan.

Telingaku sempat menangkap derap langkah—seseorang sedang berlari ke arahku.

Lalu, semua menjadi gelap.

* * *

.

.

.

Begitu sulit memfokuskan penglihatanku saat aku membuka mata.

Aku merasa tidak asing dengan ruangan ini.

Ah, ya. Tentu saja, ini 'kan kamarku.

Eh.

Kamar?

Bukankah tadi aku sedang mengangkut kardus ke ruang klub?

Sejak kapan ruangan klub ada di kamarku?

Aku buru-buru mengubah posisi berbaringku ke posisi duduk.

"Aw—" Secara refleks, tanganku berpindah memegangi kepala. Rasanya seperti ditusuk seribu jarum.

"Jangan mendadak bangun kalau tidak ingin kesakitan."

Aku menoleh ke arah pintu dan menemukan Kise sedang berdiri disana, membawa sebuah nampan. Tubuhnya masih berbalut t-shirt yang dipakainya saat latihan tadi.

"Kise-kun? Apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

Kise tidak menjawab, melainkan berjalan ke arahku, meletakkan nampan—yang ternyata berisi semangkuk bubur, obat, dan kompresan—di meja kecil dekat tempat tidur, dan duduk berhadapan denganku.

Beberapa detik kemudian, dia mendekat dan meletakkan tangannya di dahiku. Tangan yang besar dan hangat.

"Aku meminjam dapurmu tadi. Sepertinya demammu sudah sedikit turun-ssu."

Demam? Aku demam?

Aku meraih tangannya yang memegang dahiku dan menurunkannya. "Kise-kun, kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku."

"Sebelumnya jawab dulu pertanyaanku," ujar Kise dengan raut kesal. Aku tidak pernah melihat ekspresinya yang seperti ini. "Kenapa kau berbohong?"

Aku mengerjap lalu menundukkan kepala. "Maaf, aku—"

"Tidak perlu minta maaf."

Ketika aku mendongak, kudapati Kise sedang meraih bubur di atas meja. "Tapi—"

"Makanlah," lagi-lagi Kise memotong kalimatku dengan nada dingin. Dia menyuapkan sesendok bubur dan aku patuh memakannya.

Lima belas menit berlalu tanpa ada salah satu pun dari antara kami yang angkat bicara. Yang bisa terdengar hanyalah bunyi sendok yang beradu dengan mangkuk. Bebagai pemikiran berkecamuk dalam otakku.

Suapan terakhir sudah kutelan dan kini keheningan benar-benar menyelubungi kami. Kise meletakkan mangkuk kosong itu ke meja lalu mengambil obat dan kompresan. "Minum obat ini dan istirahatlah."

"Kau marah padaku?" Aku menatapnya ragu-ragu. "Kenapa?"

"Kurasa aku tidak perlu menjelaskannya lagi."

Tenggorokanku tercekat. Semua permintaan maaf yang tadinya ingin kutumpahkan mendadak lenyap.

_Kami-sama, Kise bisa sampai marah seperti ini._

_Semuanya gara-gara aku.  
_

_Apa aku dibenci?_

_Apa dia akan meninggalkanku_ _juga?_

Tanpa sadar, aku meraih tangannya, menggenggamnya erat dengan kedua tanganku. "Jangan," bisikku seraya tertunduk. "Kumohon jangan marah."

Mataku menghangat, perasaan yang terkubur itu menyeruak kembali.

"Kumohon," suaraku bergetar. "Jangan membenciku."

"Kau bicara apa? Aku tidak memben—"

"Jangan tinggalkan aku. Aku tidak ingin sendirian lagi," bulir demi bulir air mata mulai mengalir. Genggamanku semakin erat hingga buku-buku jariku memutih. "Mereka semua membenciku, meninggalkanku. Rasanya sangat sakit."

Aku tidak mendengar sepatah kata pun diucapkan Kise dan aku tidak berani menatap iris emasnya.

Aku takut kalau aku akan menerima tatapan yang sama seperti yang mereka berikan hari itu.

Betapa pengecutnya aku.

Tapi dalam sekejap, kehangatan Kise segera menyelimutiku. Satu tangannya yang tidak kugenggam merangkul punggungku dan mengusapnya perlahan.

Perasaanku yang sudah bercampur aduk seakan terangkat begitu saja. Aku menghirup aroma tubuh Kise. Aroma _mint_ yang menenangkan.

Isakanku sedikit demi sedikit memudar dan genggaman tanganku melonggar.

"Aku memang kesal karena kau berbohong padaku, Shizukacchi," ujar Kise lembut. "Tapi aku tidak akan pernah membencimu."

Aku memejamkan mata. Mendengar setiap kata yang dia ucapkan.

"Kau tahu betapa paniknya aku saat menemukanmu tergeletak pingsan di depan ruang klub?" Kise mendesah. "Tanpa pikir panjang, aku segera menggendongmu ke ruang kesehatan. Sialnya, ruang kesehatan tutup pukul 6 dan kau belum juga sadar. Jadi aku membawamu pulang kemari dengan taksi, melewati jalan yang waktu itu kita lalui. Aku merogoh sakumu, mengeluarkan kunci dan semakin panik saat tahu bahwa rumahmu kosong, tidak ada orang-ssu.

"Kalau saja kau mau jujur padaku saat latihan tadi sore, mungkin aku bisa membantumu mengerjakan tugas-tugasmu dan kau bisa izin ke pelatih," Kise membenamkan wajahnya di rambut coklatku. "Dan aku tidak akan sekhawatir ini."

"Maaf," mataku kembali basah. "Maaf, Kise-kun."

"Ssh," tenangnya. "Aku juga minta maaf. Kurasa tindakanku barusan mengingatkanmu pada hal-hal yang tidak menyenangkan, ya." Walau tidak bisa melihatnya, aku tahu Kise sedang tersenyum sedih saat mengucapkan kalimat itu. "Maaf, aku tidak bermaksud-ssu."

Aku menggeleng dalam diam, lalu ikut membenamkan kepalaku di bahunya yang bidang. "Itu bukan salahmu. Aku hanya takut. Itu saja."

Setelah beberapa menit hening, aku kembali bersuara. "Kise-kun."

"Hm?"

"Kita tetap berteman, 'kan?"

Kise diam selama beberapa saat. Kurasakan dekapannya mengerat sebelum dia menjawab, "Ya. Tentu saja, kita berteman."

Setelah mendengar kalimat itu, sekali lagi aku memejamkan mata dan terlelap dalam pelukan Kise.

Untuk pertama kalinya setelah sekian lama, aku bisa tidur tanpa dihantui mimpi-mimpi itu.

* * *

**Sooooo after a long long long time I finally got my chance to post this chapter. I missed fanfiction and its contents. *just ignore**

**Tadinya mau reveal all the truth about Niina's past di chapter ini, tapi akhirnya saya pikir mau tahan dulu sambil diungkap sedikit demi sedikit di chapter-chapter berikutnya. Ufufu.**

**Abis rasanya nggak seru kalau diungkap semuanya langsung. *dilempar sendal**

**Kritik dan saran? ^^**


	5. The Lunch

Aku tidak menemukan siapa-siapa ketika aku bangun di pagi harinya.

Sinar matahari menyelinap masuk melalui sela-sela tirai. Kulirik jam dinding yang jarumnya menunjuk angka 8. Aku merasa ada sesuatu yang dingin menempel di dahiku. Kompresan?

Oh iya, kemarin malam Kise masih ada disini. Tapi kelihatannya dia sudah pulang.

Mataku membelalak dan sama seperti kemarin, aku langsung bangun dari posisi berbaring. Serta merta rasa sakit itu hinggap di kepalaku, meski tidak separah sebelumnya. Tidur tanpa dibayang-bayangi mimpi buruk rupanya sukses membuatku jauh lebih segar.

Namun pemikiran itu segera tergantikan oleh kilasan memori tadi malam.

_Aku tertidur begitu saja di pelukan Kise?_

_Astaga Niina, kau ini memalukan!_

_Aku bahkan belum mengucapkan terima kasih._

_Betapa bodohnya..._

Saat aku sedang merutuki kelakuanku sendiri, ekor mataku menangkap secarik kertas kecil di atas meja. Sepertinya tadi malam kertas itu tidak ada disana. Penasaran, aku mengambil dan membaca isinya.

.

.

_Shizukacchi,_

_Maaf karena aku tidak sopan_ _pulang begitu saja. Tapi kurasa akan lebih tidak sopan kalau aku menginap di rumahmu 'kan. Hahaha._

_Aku sudah memberitahu yang lainnya kalau kau sakit. Berhubung besok libur, aku dan anggota tim mungkin akan datang kesini lagi untuk menjenguk. Istiharat yang benar dan jangan lupa minum obat._

_-Kise_

_._

_._

Aku tersenyum membacanya. Kise punya sisi yang sedikit mirip dengan Kana, baik dan perhatian.

"_Yosh_. Kalau begitu sebaiknya aku bersiap-siap," kataku pada diri sendiri.

Aku baru saja selesai mandi air hangat dan mengganti bajuku dengan kaos merah dan celana pendek ketika telepon genggamku berbunyi nyaring. Buru-buru aku mengangkatnya tanpa sempat melihat nomor siapa itu.

"Halo?"

_"Niina-chan! Bagaimana keadaanmu? Aku cemas karena kemarin teleponmu tidak diangkat!" _Suara melengking Kana menyapa telingaku.

"Pelan-pelan, Kana-chan," kataku. "Aku baik-baik saja, hanya sedikit demam kemarin. Kurasa hari ini sudah lebih baik."

_"Lalu kenapa teleponmu tidak diangkat?"_

"Um—itu..." Awalnya aku ingin berbohong, mengatakan aku ketiduran dan tidak mendengar teleponnya, akan tetapi aku ingat percakapan kami kemarin pagi. Bahwa dia sahabatku. Kami bersahabat, dan sahabat tidak saling membohongi. Atau setidaknya itulah yang aku tangkap.

Heh. Dalam hati, aku tertawa muram.

_Sahabat tidak saling membohongi, ya?_

_Lalu kenapa.._

Aku menggeleng. Mungkin kalau itu Kana, kurasa aku bisa mempercayainya.

Dengan keyakinan itu, aku menceritakan semua peristiwa yang kualami kemarin dan surat yang kutemukan pagi ini—minus bagian Kise memelukku.

Beberapa menit kemudian, Kana menjerit histeris—mungkin juga sedang meloncat-loncat di tempatnya sekarang—menyebabkan aku harus menjauhkan ponselku dari telinga untuk sementara.

_"KAU BERCANDA? SEORANG KISE RYOUTA MENGANTARMU YANG SEDANG PINGSAN KE RUMAH DAN MENUNGGU SAMPAI KAU BANGUN?! KYAAAAA~! ITU PERSIS SEPERTI KISAH-KISAH ROMANTIS DI KOMIK, NIINA!"_

Mestinya aku berbohong saja tadi.

"Kana-chan, hentikan," geramku. "Dengar, itu kecelakaan dan tidak disengaja. Kise-kun hanya peduli padaku karena aku manajer tim. Aku yakin dia juga sudah sering bersikap baik dengan banyak perempuan. Dan hubungan kami tidak romantis seperti di komik. Kami berteman, sama seperti aku dan kau berteman."

_"Sahabat,"_ koreksi Kana.

"Oke, oke, sahabat," aku tertawa kecil. "Tapi sebaiknya kau menyimpan rapat-rapat informasi barusan. Kau tahu aku bisa mati digilas fans-fans Kise kalau sampai hal ini tersebar."

_"Aah! Tapi tetap saja! Siapa sangka Kise-kun bisa sebaik itu,"_ cibirnya. _"Oke, sudah kuputuskan. Aku akan datang ke rumahmu hari ini."_

"A-apa?"

_"Kau mendengarku, Niina-chan. Aku ingin menjenguk. Selain itu aku bisa membawa makan siang untuk semuanya, jadi kau tidak perlu memasak. Smsi aku alamat rumahmu dua jam lagi, dan dalam sekali kedip aku pasti akan tiba!"_ katanya berapi-api.

"Tapi ini bukan penyakit serius, Kana-chan," sanggahku. "Kau tidak perlu repot-repot."

_"Enak saja, aku tidak mau kalah. Anggota klubmu saja datang menjenguk, kenapa aku tidak? Aku 'kan orang yang pertama kali sadar kau sakit. Kalau aku berada di posisi Kise, mungkin aku yang akan membawamu pulang."_ Aku bisa membayangkan gadis berambut hitam sebahu itu menggembungkan kedua pipinya saat ini—seperti kebiasaannya, membuatku tertawa geli. _"Hei! Apa yang kau tertawakan, Nona?"_

"Tidak ada," jawabku sambil meredam tawa. "Baiklah, kau boleh datang. Terima kasih banyak, Kana-chan."

_"Asyik! Kita akan banyak bergosip hari ini!"_

Setelah itu, kami memutus sambungan. Hari ini akan ada banyak tamu.

Semoga saja demamku tidak kambuh lagi karena kelelahan.

* * *

Persis seperti yang dikatakannya, Kana datang setengah jam setelah aku mengirimkan alamatku melalui sms dengan membawa setumpuk _onigiri_ dan—bahan-bahan membuat kare?

"Hehe," dia meringis. "Anu, aku lupa cara membuat kare."

Aku menaikkan sebelah alis. "Kau bilang hari ini aku tidak usah memasak."

"Iya, habis mau bagaimana lagi," bibirnya mengerucut. "Kalian pasti tidak mau keracunan karena aku salah memasukkan bahan, 'kan?"

Aku menghela nafas panjang, kemudian tersenyum maklum. "Masuklah dulu, akan kutunjukkan caranya."

Tak butuh waktu lama sampai sesi memasak-sambil-bergosip kami dimulai. Walaupun sebagian besar Kana yang bertanya dan aku hanya menjawab, tapi aku cukup menikmatinya.

Sudah berapa lama sejak terakhir kali aku mengobrol dengan sahabat seperti ini? Sudah berapa lama semenjak aku bisa lepas tertawa tanpa rasa cemas seperti ini? Kapan terakhir kali aku _dihargai_ oleh orang-orang di sekitarku?

Entah. Rasanya seperti sudah berabad-abad yang lalu.

Pikiranku melayang ke saat-saat itu. Masa yang seharusnya menyenangkan bagi para remaja yang baru memulai masa pubertas. Masa-masa SMP, saat aku masih terbuka, naif, dan mau begitu saja diperdaya.

Aku heran, kenapa aku bisa jatuh cinta pada _orang_ seperti itu?

Dan dengan bodohnya membiarkan _mereka semua_ menggores luka yang lebar pada perasaanku. Tolol sekali aku bisa dipermainkan dengan mudahnya.

Kutenangkan diriku sendiri. Apapun yang terjadi, aku tidak akan kembali ke Kyoto. Tidak akan. Aku akan hidup dengan tenang disini, tidak ada yang tahu keberadaanku selain keluarga dan kerabat. Tapi kapan aku bisa betul-betul melupakannya? Melupakan _dia_? Melupakan _mereka_? Aku—

"Niina-chan!" Aku mendengar suara Kana yang sedikit tercekat. "Tanganmu!"

Aku melihat ke arah dua tanganku yang sedang memotong wortel. Saat itulah aku sadar jari telunjukku tergores pisau dan mengeluarkan cairan merah pekat. Aku yang juga kaget, segera membilas tanganku dan menjilati darah yang masih sedikit mengalir. Kana bertanya padaku dimana kotak P3K terdekat, dan aku hanya menunjuk kamar mandi.

Kana keluar dari kamar mandi dengan membawa sebuah kotak coklat yang berisi peralatan P3K. Seraya membalut lukaku dengan plester, dia mengomel, "Kau ini mudah sekali bengong. Kemarin juga jatuh sakit dan memaksakan diri sampai pingsan. Sekarang kau menggores jarimu sendiri. Ada apa denganmu?"

"Aku juga tidak tahu," rintihku. "Aku tidak tahu."

Kana menatapku, lalu memasukkan sisa plester dan obat yang tadi dipakainya kembali ke kotak dan kembali menghadap wajahku. "Aku tidak mengerti masalah yang sedang kau hadapi. Tapi bukankah aku sudah pernah bilang? Kita bersahabat, dan sahabat selalu ada untuk menghibur satu sama lain. Aku akan selalu ada jika kau membutuhkan tempat untuk bercerita."

"Ya, aku tahu," aku tersenyum kecil. _Tapi tidak semuanya begitu._

Kana membalas senyumanku, kemudian mendadak berdiri sambil mengacungkan kepalan tangannya di udara. "Bagus! Kalau sudah mengerti, kita lanjutkan acara kita yang tertunda sebelum anak-anak itu datang! Kita siapkan porsi yang super besar untuk mereka!"

Aku tertawa, ikut berdiri dan memasang posisi hormat ala tentara militer. "_Roger!_"

* * *

.

.

.

"Aku boreh tambah?"

Kami semua—terutama aku dan Kana—tertawa mendengar permintaan dan ucapan aneh Hayakawa-senpai. Sepertinya dia punya masalah serius dalam melafalkan huruf 'R' dan 'L'.

"Tentu saja boleh, senpai." Kuraih piring kosong yang disodorkannya dan mengisinya dengan nasi serta kare yang ada di dekat tempat dudukku, kemudian mengembalikannya pada Hayawaka-senpai.

"Telima kasih. Ini sangat rezat," ucapnya sembari melahap sesendok penuh nasi, membuatku tertawa geli.

"Aku juga," timpal Kobori-senpai. Sama seperti Hayakawa-senpai, aku menyendokkan nasi kare ke piringnya dan pria kalem itu mengucapkan terima kasih.

"Omong-omong, kami minta maaf, Shizuka-san. Niat awal kami menjenguk, tapi malah merepotkanmu dan Shirayuki-san dengan makan siang begini," ujar Kasamatsu-senpai.

Tepat jam satu siang tadi, mereka berlima berkunjung. Setelah mengobrol sebentar dan menanyakan kondisiku, Kana langsung menyuguhi mereka _onigiri_nya dan kare buatan kami. Terbukti bahwa kelima pria itu sudah lapar akibat latihan pagi mereka yang cukup berat, mengingat sebulan lagi mereka akan memasuki Winter Cup. Sayang sekali aku harus izin hari ini, padahal aku ingin melihat keuletan mereka tiap berlatih.

Dan disinilah kami. Berkumpul di meja ruang makanku—yang untungnya—berukuran cukup besar untuk kami bertujuh.

"Tidak masalah, Kasamatsu-senpai," kataku. "Justru lebih enak makan beramai-ramai seperti ini."

"Bicara soal ramai-ramai, aku penasaran," Moriyama-senpai menengok ke arah ruang tamu dan tangga. "Apa keluargamu sedang pergi? Sejak tadi aku tidak melihat mereka."

"Ah, iya. Aku juga tidak melihat orang tuamu kemarin malam," Kise menambahkan.

Aku hanya diam memandang mereka. Sudah kuduga pertanyaan semacam ini akan muncul kalau mereka datang ke rumahku.

"Orang tuaku tetap tinggal di Kyoto karena pekerjaan mereka. Rumah ini adalah rumah lama kami." Kuputuskan untuk bicara jujur. "Aku pernah tinggal di Kanagawa saat aku masih kecil."

"Jadi kau tinggal sendirian di rumah seluas ini?" tanya Kasamatsu-senpai tak percaya. Aku menjawab dengan anggukan.

"Kau tidak pernah cerita soal ini padaku, Niina-chan."

Aku tertawa canggung. Ini gawat. Kalau diteruskan, aku tak yakin bisa sanggup menjawabnya lagi. "Maaf, habisnya kupikir ini bukan masalah yang harus dibesar-besarkan. Daripada bicara soal ini, lebih baik kalian lanjutkan makan siang kalian sebelum semua jatah dihabiskan Hayakawa-senpai."

Semua mata langsung tertuju pada Hayakawa-senpai yang sedang lahap-lahapnya menyantap sebagian _onigiri_ yang disiapkan Kana.

"OI! Sisakan untukku juga, Hayakawa!"

"Cih, dasar rakus! Aku juga mau!"

Dan cacian sejenis itulah yang dilontarkan anggota lain melihat rekan setimnya hampir menghabiskan seluruh makanan di meja. Aku bertukar pandang dengan Kana sambil menahan senyum. Kami rasa tidak salah menyediakan porsi besar untuk gorila-gorila ini.

* * *

.

.

Hari sudah semakin sore, namun lima bintang klub basket Kaijou itu masih bersantai-santai di ruang tamuku. Hayakawa-senpai sedang sibuk cekcok dengan Kasamatsu-senpai, Kobori-senpai sedang mengobrol dengan Kise, dan Moriyama-senpai tengah melancarkan rayuannya pada Kana. Kana yang malang.

Merasa sedikit bosan, aku beranjak menuju dapur, mengikat rambut coklat panjang bergelombangku dan mulai memakai celemek. Kurasa menyiapkan teh dan cemilan untuk mereka bukan ide yang buruk. Tapi melihat gunungan piring dan panci kotor itu membuat tanganku gatal untuk segera mencucinya. Biasanya aku tidak pernah punya piring untuk dicuci sebanyak ini lantaran aku tinggal sendiri.

Lima belas menit kemudian, piring-piring kotor tersebut sudah bersih dan kering. Puas dengan hasil kerjaku, aku meneruskan rencana awal yang barusan sempat tertunda.

_'Kalau tidak salah, aku punya kue kering di lemari penyimpanan,'_ pikirku dalam hati. Setelah mencari-cari, aku menemukan beberapa toples kue kering yang masih baru dan segera kuletakkan di meja dapur._ 'Sekarang tinggal teh.'_

Anehnya, aku tidak menemukan keberadaan teh yang dicari. Seharusnya ada di lemari ini juga, tapi kemana?

Saat mendongak, tanpa sengaja aku melihat sebuah kotak bertuliskan_ 'Earl Grey Tea'_ menyembul dari rak paling atas. Itu dia! Aku berjinjit, berusaha menggapai rak itu. Jemariku hampir sampai, tapi tidak cukup panjang untuk mengambilnya. Sial, kenapa tinggi sekali?

Baru saja aku berpikir untuk menyerah, sebuah lengan yang kekar namun ramping melewati kepala dan tanganku, mengambil teh itu.

"Ini yang kau inginkan?"

Aku berbalik, memandang Kise yang menunduk menatapku. Tangannya menggenggam sebuah kotak yang sejak tadi kuincar. Sebuah senyum bermain-main di bibir tipisnya dan matanya mengerling geli.

"Kau terlalu _kecil_, Shizukacchi. Melihatmu berusaha sekeras itu demi mengambil ini membuatku tidak tega menontonnya-ssu," katanya dengan nada iseng.

Apa?

Aku _kecil_?

Dengan tinggi 167 cm ini aku diejek _kecil_?

Terlebih lagi, sejak tadi dia menganggapku_ tontonan_?

"Terima kasih sudah mengambilkannya," dengusku sambil merebut kotak teh itu dari tangannya. "Dan maaf-maaf saja kalau tubuhmu yang _terlalu_ tinggi itu membuatmu besar kepala dan menganggapku kecil."

Seketika itu tawa Kise pecah dan masih berani-beraninya ia membalas, "Kau lucu sekali kalau sedang merajuk, Shizukacchi."

"Aku tidak merajuk," jawabku ketus, lalu berjalan melewatinya. "Kau yang memulainya, Kise-kun."

Walaupun berusaha menahan, segelintir tawa masih tetap meluncur dari bibirnya. "Baik, baik, aku minta maaf-ssu. Aku hanya bercanda, tidak perlu memasang wajah masam begitu."

Aku menyunggingkan sebuah senyum, "Lihat, wajahku tidak masam, aku tersenyum." Meski setelah mengatakan itu, wajahku kembali normal lagi. Kusiapkan 7 buah cangkir dan mulai menyeduh satu persatu teh ke dalamnya.

Kedua alisnya saling bertaut. "Kau marah padaku-ssu?"

"Menurutmu?" jawabku seraya menuangkan air panas ke masing-masing cangkir. "Sepertinya itu kalimat yang pernah kuucapkan, Kise-kun."

Ah, iya. Aku terlalu terbawa suasana sampai-sampai lupa menyampaikannya.

Aku berbalik, memasang sebuah senyum. Bukan senyum dipaksakan seperti tadi, melainkan senyum tulus. "Terima kasih sudah menolongku kemarin."

Selama sesaat kami hanya saling menatap. Ini hanya imajinasiku, atau aku memang samar-samar melihat semburat merah muda di pipi Kise?

Tapi warna itu segera menghilang—digantikan seringai lebar—saat dia mengucapkan kalimat, "Sama-sama, Shizukacchi. Sudah sepantasnya dilakukan seorang teman, kan?"

* * *

**Terlalu cepet update I think.  
**

**Bodo ah. Holiday sucks. Berhubung saya nggak punya kesibukan di liburan ini ya beginilah pelampiasannya -.-**

**Hope you enjoy this chapter! :)**


	6. The Hatred

Genap lima bulan sudah aku menjalani hari-hariku sebagai siswi Kaijou. Untuk pertama kalinya setelah sekian lama, aku bisa merasakan kembali bagaimana hangatnya memiliki teman. Maksudku, aku dan timku.

Ya, tim_ku_. Aku juga bagian dari mereka, bukan?

Semenjak aku jatuh sakit seminggu yang lalu, hubungan kami menjadi semakin dekat. Kini aku bisa melihat sisi persaudaraan Kise, Kasamatsu-senpai, dan rekan-rekannya. Terkadang sepulang latihan sore, mereka mengajakku mampir ke mini market untuk membeli minuman ringan dan mengobrol di jalan, atau sesekali datang ke kedai ramen untuk makan malam jika latihannya selesai terlalu larut.

Rasanya sangat menyenangkan, seperti memiliki keluarga baru yang sangat peduli padaku. Bisa dibilang aku menikmatinya, meskipun aku masih belum siap untuk sepenuhnya terbuka pada mereka.

Namun dalam selang waktu dua minggu ke depan, kami akan menghadapi Winter Cup. Mungkin karena alasan itu, akhir-akhir ini pelatih memberikan porsi latihan yang luar biasa sadis. Ada kalanya para pemain—termasuk anggota non-reguler—diperintahkan untuk mengikuti latih tanding dengan tim-tim lain. Dan tentunya, aku turut serta merasakan repotnya persiapan tersebut. Mulai dari membersihkan pakaian dan handuk-handuk kotor yang semakin menggunung—yang memang menjadi kewajibanku sehari-hari, memeriksa absensi masing-masing pemain, memesan suplai bola basket baru untuk menggantikan yang rusak, hingga mengatur jadwal tanding ke sekolah lain.

_'Toh, sebetulnya aku juga tidak punya kesibukan diluar belajar,'_ batinku sembari berjalan melewati tikungan menuju sekolah. Aku baru saja membeli berbotol-botol minuman energi di mini market terdekat dan berniat kembali ke _gym_. Begitu sampai, pintu _gym_ sudah dipenuhi oleh gerombolan gadis yang berteriak-teriak histeris. Aku menelan ludah.

Kulirik dua kantong plastik besar yang tengah kutenteng. Sekarang aku harus memikirkan bagaimana cara melewati kumpulan siswi yang kelihatannya akan _sangat_ sulit untuk diterobos itu. Hanya ada dua pintu untuk memasuki gedung olahraga ini. Pintu depan yang kini penuh bak antrian _meet-and-greet_ fans dengan idolanya dan pintu belakang yang hanya bisa diakses oleh petugas kebersihan, pelatih, dan manajer tim.

Kabar baiknya, akulah si manajer itu. Kabar buruknya, kunci keramat yang hanya dimiliki orang-orang yang kusebut barusan kutinggalkan begitu saja di tas. Dan tas itu ada di dalam _gym_.

"Kapan otakmu bisa sedikit lebih pintar, Niina?" dumelku. Aku menyeret langkah menuju kerumunan itu dan dengan susah payah berusaha menerobos masuk sambil mengucapkan belasan kata 'permisi'. Beberapa kali kakiku terantuk, membuatku hampir tersandung. Rasa sesak berada di antara orang-orang ini sebanding dengan berada di dalam lift yang sudah mencapai kapasitas penuhnya.

Belum sempat aku menghirup udara bebas, telingaku tiba-tiba menangkap beberapa siswi berbisik dengan nada... sinis?

_"Itu 'kan manajer baru."_

"_Dia manajernya? Sejak kapan klub basket menerima lowongan manajer?"_

_"Eeh, dia 'kan murid baru dari kelas 1-C."_

_"Bagaimana bisa murid baru diterima sebagai manajer tim?"_

_"Atau jangan-jangan, dia merayu salah satu anggota?"_

_._

_._

Seperti kertas yang tersulut api, semakin banyak suara yang ikut bergunjing. Bisikan itu menyebar dengan cepat dengan kecepatan melebihi kereta listrik.

.

.

_"Masa? Siapa anggota yang kau maksud?__"_

_"Aku tahu! Kemarin aku melihat Kise-san menghampiri anak itu di pinggir lapangan. Mungkin dia merayu Kise-san?"_

_._

_._

Langkahku melambat, sebelum sepenuhnya terhenti. Keringat dingin mulai membasahi kening dan telapak tanganku. Bagaimana bisa aku lupa bahwa kami tidak pernah berlatih sendiri—tanpa ditonton? Kenapa aku bisa begitu bodoh meladeni percakapan Kise saat itu? Kenapa aku tidak memaksa Kise melanjutkan latihannya?

.

.

_"Apa?!"  
_

_"Kau serius?"_

_"Anak ingusan seperti itu dihampiri Kise-kun?!"_

_"Berani-beraninya dia merayu Kise-sama!"_

_._

_._

_Tidak lagi._

Gawat.

Ini gawat.

Ketakutan itu mulai datang, berkumpul, meremas jantungku yang berdegup tak karuan. Aku menatap lantai di depanku lekat-lekat, tidak berani mengangkat wajah.

Aku harus segera_ keluar_ dari sini.

.

.

Kupaksakan kakiku yang sempat membeku untuk kembali melangkah.

Dan ketika itulah aku jatuh menghantam lantai yang kupandangi.

Kedua kantong yang sejak tadi kugenggam erat-erat, ikut jatuh dan membuat seluruh isinya berserakan kemana-mana. Aku berusaha mati-matian menahan sakit pada lutut dan pergelangan tangan yang tidak berhasil menahan berat tubuhku sewaktu jatuh tadi. Nampaknya bunyi yang dihasilkan saat aku dan botol-botol itu membentur lantai sukses membuat seluruh _gym_ dan penghuninya hening.

Hanya ada satu kalimat yang terlintas di pikiranku; _seseorang menjegal kakiku._

_Aku tidak bisa menangis sekarang, tentu tidak. Tahan, Niina._

Lantas, aku harus bagaimana?

Diam di lantai dengan posisi tengkurap dan satu siku menahan tubuh seperti ini?

Mencari orang yang menjegal kakiku?

Bangun dan tertawa seolah tidak terjadi apa-apa?

_"Idih, lihat, si manajer genit tersungkur,"_ salah satu perempuan tertawa.

_"Bagus sekali, itu pantas untuknya."_

Seperti biasa, aku yang pengecut ini hanya bisa mendengarkan satu persatu cemooh mereka memenuhi pendengaranku. Apa yang sedang Tuhan rencanakan _sekarang_? Tidak bolehkah aku menikmati hidup yang tenang untuk jangka waktu ini? Hidup manis selayaknya gadis SMA seperti yang tertulis di novel-novel?

Aku tertawa pahit dalam hati.

Tentu saja. Kenyataan dan fiksi di selembar kertas itu terlampau jauh.

.

.

"Apa yang terjadi?"

Suara berat Kasamatsu-senpai menyapa telingaku. Dari sudut pandangku saat ini, aku hanya bisa melihat bayangan kaki tidak jauh di depanku. Saat kudongakkan kepala, manik coklatku bertemu dengan manik abu miliknya. Tak berapa lama kemudian, dia sudah berjongkok di depanku, mengulurkan tangan kanannya.

"Kau baik-baik saja?"

Melihatku tidak merespon, senpai mengulang pertanyaannya. Kuputuskan untuk menggunakan opsi ketiga. Aku menyambut tangan yang terulur itu, berdiri dan bangun—walau dengan susah payah—kemudian memaksakan diri tertawa kecil sambil berkata, "Aku baik-baik saja."

Butuh waktu bagiku untuk menyadari bahwa Kise dan beberapa anggota tim lainnya sedang mengumpulkan botol-botol yang berceceran di lantai. Mengembalikannya satu semi satu ke kantong. Setelah semuanya terkumpul, Kasamatsu-senpai menyuruh Kobori-senpai untuk membawa dua kantong plastik itu ke _bench_ dan menyuruh sisanya kembali berlatih. Di lapangan, orang-orang yang ternyata sempat diam melihat keributan yang kubuat, kembali melanjutkan kegiatannya begitu mendengar perintah sang kapten.

"Ada yang bisa menjelaskan padaku secara rinci kejadian barusan?" Kali ini suara dingin Kise yang memecah keheningan di antara para fansnya. Baru kusadari kalau gadis-gadis itu sudah sedikit menyingkir dan memberikan ruang untuk kami bertiga di antara mereka—mungkin karena kedatangan Kise.

Suasana senyap yang canggung melayang-layang di udara. Merasa bertanggung jawab atas kegaduhan ini, aku membuka mulutku. "Anu—"

Sorot mata Kise beralih dari fans-fansnya ke arahku. Begitu juga Kasamatsu-senpai dan para siswi itu. Sekali lagi, aku menelan ludah. Tidak sengaja aku menangkap beberapa gadis di belakang Kise membersutku.

Kupenjamkan mata, menarik nafas dan menghembuskannya, lalu menatap orang-orang di depanku ini dengan sebuah senyum menahan malu yang kubuat-buat sambil sedikit menundukkan kepala. "Anu, aku tidak sengaja tersandung dan terjatuh tadi. Kurasa aku kurang hati-hati, aku ceroboh. Aku tidak bermaksud mengganggu latihan kalian. Maaf, Kasamatsu-senpai, Kise-kun."

Sejenak suasanya kembali hening dan gadis-gadis yang memelototiku barusan tersenyum lega penuh kemenangan. Membuatku ingin muntah.

Selama beberapa detik Kise dan Kasamatsu-senpai berpandangan. Apa mereka sadar aku berbohong?

"Ternyata begitu. Lain kali berhati-hatilah," ujar Kasamatsu-senpai. Kemudian dia mengedarkan pandangan ke arah kerumunan di sekitarnya dengan sorot tajam. "Dan untuk kalian, menontonlah dengan tenang dan berhenti membuat kebisingan yang juga bisa mengganggu latihan."

Sebagian dari mereka melangkah mundur ketika Kasamatsu-senpai dan Kise memapahku menuju_ bench_. Walaupun tidak bisa melihatnya, aku bisa merasakan pandangan gadis-gadis itu menusuk punggungku.

"Kau yakin tidak apa-apa, Shizukacchi?" tanya Kise begitu aku duduk.

"Aku baik-baik saja, Kise-kun. Dan akan lebih baik lagi kalau kalian melanjutkan latihannya."

Ekspresi ragu Kise dan Kasamatsu-senpai begitu jelas terpancar ketika mereka perlahan berjalan memasuki lapangan dan bergabung dengan yang lain. Aku menghela nafas panjang, sangat panjang.

Baru kusadari kalau aku masih meremas jari-jariku sendiri dan keringat dingin masih mengucur deras. Rasa takut dan paranoid itu masih mencekikku.

Aku yakin, keluarnya aku dari kerumunan itu bukan berarti masalahnya akan berhenti sampai disini.

Merasa jenuh, pelan-pelan aku bangkit dari tempat duduk dan berjalan menuju ruangan klub—satu-satunya tempat dimana aku bisa bebas bergerak tanpa dihujam tatapan mengejek dari fans-fans itu.

Tepat ketika aku menginjakkan kaki disana, bulir demi bulir air mata berjatuhan tanpa bisa kubendung. Aku bahkan tidak menghiraukan pintu yang terbuka lebar. Begitu juga dengan lutut dan pergelangan tangan kiriku yang berdenyut sakit.

Aku tidak peduli.

Mungkin aku salah menerima tawaran mereka menjadi manajer.

Mungkin aku salah beranggapan bahwa aku sudah mendapatkan keluarga baru disini.

Karena sekalipun alasannya berbeda, sudah dipastikan aku akan mengalami kejadian yang sama seperti saat-saat itu.

* * *

**What do you think?**

**Disini udah ada sedikit gambaran mengenai luka lama Niina ;) Walaupun mungkin masih seperempatnya.. *diceburin***

**Supaya saya bisa tahu gimana tanggapan kalian atau apa aja kekurangannya, mohon bantuan reviewnya ya ^^**

**Arigato gozaimasu!  
**


	7. The Hope

Menangis.

Baik dulu maupun sekarang, selalu itu yang kulakukan.

Aku hanya bisa duduk, terisak dalam diam di kursi panjang ruangan klub. Kutundukkan kepala dalam-dalam sementara jemariku meremas ujung rok. Entah sudah berapa lama aku berada di posisi ini, menumpahkan semua emosiku lewat tangisan. Aku tidak berani—dan sama sekali tidak berniat—keluar dari ruangan, seolah-olah disinilah tempat paling aman untuk menyembunyikan ketakutanku. Dan air mataku pun tidak menunjukkan tanda-tanda akan berhenti mengalir.

_Lemah? Ya, aku memang lemah._

_Itu sebabnya aku bisa dimanfaatkan dengan mudah._

Lalu selama sekejap pikiranku melayang, membawa pulang memori pahit yang sudah lama ingin kuhapus.

.

.

.

_"Lihat," beberapa gadis menunjukku sembari lalu. Tawa mengejek berhambur keluar dari bibir mereka. "Kasihan sekali."_

_Aku duduk di tanah yang lembap, menatap kosong hamparan taman belakang sekolah yang seharusnya menjadi tempat menyenangkan untuk berkumpul menghabiskan waktu. Namun nyatanya, dalam waktu singkat lokasi ini telah berubah menjadi tempat yang mengerikan bagiku._

_Seluruh tubuhku menggigil, walaupun Jepang belum memasuki musim dingin. Kurasakan helai poniku kini menggantung basah. Begitu pula dengan seluruh seragamku. Perih merambat dari luka gores di betis, luka yang kudapat saat aku jatuh tersungkur di tanah ini.  
_

_"Bagaimana rasanya, Tuan Putri?" Langkah-langkah kaki mendekati tempatku jatuh terduduk. Kuangkat wajahku dan memperhatikan salah satu dari enam gadis di hadapanku __membawa botol berisi air yang sudah terpakai setengahnya. __Sedangkan gadis di sebelahnya __mengayun-ayunkan sebuah benda berwarna hitam yang juga basah—sepatuku. Perempuan bersurai coklat kemerahan yang membawa botol itu membungkuk, merenggut daguku secara kasar dengan satu tangannya yang bebas, kemudian membisiki sebuah kalimat yang tidak akan pernah bisa kulupakan seumur hidup._

"Ini hukuman untukmu." _Air yang semula berada di dalam botol, ia tumpahkan di atas kepalaku sampai seluruh isinya habis. _"Hukuman bagi seorang pengkhianat."

_Merasa sudah menyelesaikan tugasnya, ia berdiri; lalu gadis lain melemparkan sepatu yang ia pegang ke arahku, kemudian berjalan pergi bersama teman-temannya._

_Ya, teman-temannya._

Yang juga teman-temanku dulu.

.

.

.

"Shizuka-san?"

Suara yang sangat kukenal itu membuatku tersentak. Begitu menengok, aku menemukan Kasamatsu-senpai dan Kise sedang berdiri di ambang pintu, menatapku iba.

.

.

_Tidak, jangan._

_Jangan menatapku seperti itu._

_Kalian tidak perlu mengasihaniku._

_._

_._

Buru-buru aku menyeka air mata yang masih belum mau berhenti ini, kemudian memasang senyum kecil. "Bukankah kalian seharusnya berlatih?"

Sudah berapa lama mereka berdiri disana?

"Jam latihan hampir selesai. Kami mencarimu, karena kau menghilang cukup lama-ssu. Kenapa menangis..?" Kali ini Kise yang berbicara. Perlahan-lahan, mereka berdua berjalan menuju tempatku duduk. Saat Kise mengulurkan tangannya, sontak aku berdiri dan mengambil satu langkah mundur menjauhi mereka. Dan tindakanku itu berhasil membuat rasa nyeri di lutut—yang sejak tadi kutahan—menjalar ke seluruh syaraf tubuhku. Ekspresi terkejut dan kecewa terpancar jelas dari paras rupawan Kise. Paras tampan yang digila-gilai para wanita di luar sana, sementara aku menderita di dalam sini. "Shizukacchi?"

"Tidak-" Kalimatku terpotong oleh ringisan, disertai usaha untuk menjaga keseimbangan agar tidak terjatuh untuk kedua kalinya. "Tidak bolehkah aku menangis?"

"Tidak ada yang melarangmu. Tapi kami hanya ingin tahu kenapa, Shizuka-san."

Aku hanya memandang sendu kedua laki-laki itu. Sekalipun aku ingin, aku tidak bisa menyalahkan atau membenci mereka berdua. Mereka memang orang-orang yang pertama memintaku bergabung dalam tim. Tapi akulah yang membuat keputusan akhirnya. Akulah yang menyetujuinya.

Merasa penat untuk memulai perdebatan, kuputuskan untuk melanjutkan dalihku. "Lutut dan pergelangan tanganku. Rasanya sakit sekali."

Mendengarnya, Kasamatsu-senpai lalu menyuruhku untuk duduk. Kise yang berada paling dekat denganku, menggamit pelan bahu serta lenganku dan memapahku kembali ke kursi. Tanpa membuang waktu, senpai segera memeriksa lutut dan pergelangan tangan kiriku.

"Lututmu memar, dan pergelangan tanganmu terkilir cukup parah karena didiamkan terlalu lama. Kenapa tidak mengatakannya pada kami daritadi?" katanya sambil bangkit berdiri dari posisi berlututnya. "Jadilah anak baik dan tunggu disini. Aku akan mengambil perban dan obat di ruang loker. Melihat kondisimu sekarang, kelihatannya berjalan pun akan sulit. Kise, kau awasi dia."

Setelah memberi instruksi panjang lebar, pria beralis tebal itu bergegas keluar ruangan dan menghilang dibalik pintu, meninggalkanku dan Kise dalam keheningan canggung. Bagaimana caranya aku mengobrol santai dengan idola yang fans-fansnya baru saja menjegal kakiku?

Sadar bahwa aku tidak berniat membuka mulut, Kise mengambil inisiatif untuk mencairkan suasana. Dia mengambil tempat di sebelahku, seperti yang dilakukannya saat pertama kali kami mengobrol. "Jadi, hanya itu-ssu?"

"Apa maksudmu?" Bola mataku melirik manik madunya.

"Alasanmu."

"Alasan apa, Kise-kun?" jawabku, pura-pura tidak mengerti.

"Ekspresimu saat berakting bagus, Shizukacchi," ujung bibir Kise sedikit tertarik, membentuk sebuah seringai. "Tapi jangan remehkan pengalamanku menjadi model selama bertahun-tahun-ssu."

Aku mengalihkan pandanganku ke lantai dan memilih untuk bungkam. Tidak ada lagi dari kami yang bersuara selama beberapa saat sebelum akhirnya Kise kembali memecah kesunyian.

"Apa itu ada hubungannya dengan mereka? Maksudku, fans-fansku?"

Lagi-lagi, aku memilih diam. Sejujurnya aku bingung harus berkata apa. Sudah jelas tidak mudah menipu Kise dalam keadaan seperti ini. Tapi seandainya aku jujur, apa yang akan Kise katakan nanti?

Lebih tepatnya, apa yang akan ia lakukan?

Meski samar-samar, ada segelintir rasa cemas yang menyusup masuk.

Sudah tentu dia akan membela penggemarnya. Dia tidak akan sebodoh itu menyia-nyiakan reputasi dan kariernya yang cemerlang dengan cara mengecewakan mereka—membelaku, misalnya.

_Semuanya akan berakhir sama seperti saat itu. Akulah yang akan dikecewakan. Akulah yang akan ditinggalkan._

_Selalu aku._

.

.

Kise terlihat ingin melanjutkan percakapan, tapi suara langkah kaki yang mendekat membuatnya mengurungkan niat itu. Dari arah pintu, Kasamatsu-senpai datang dengan perban dan obat di kedua tangannya. Tepat ketika ia memasuki ruangan, kapten tim berambut hitam itu menatap kami heran.

"Atmosfer macam apa ini?"

_Ah, separah itukah?  
_

Di saat aku sedang memutar otak untuk mencari jawaban yang masuk akal, Kise justru tertawa ringan menanggapi pertanyaan Kasamatsu-senpai. "Bukan apa-apa, senpai," jawabnya ceria. "Kami hanya mengobrol biasa-ssu."

"Benarkah?" Kasamatsu-senpai melemparkan tatapan tidak percaya padaku, yang hanya kubalas dengan anggukan. Melihat reaksi singkatku, kedua alis tebalnya bertaut. Tapi setelah itu dia hanya mengangkat bahu. "Terserah kalian sajalah."

Kemudian dengan bantuan Kise, sang kapten mengobati lutut dan pergelangan tanganku. Sesekali Kise mengeluarkan canda dan tawa khasnya untuk menggoda si senior dan hal itu selalu disambut dengan omelan—atau lebih parah tendangan—Kasamatsu-senpai. Aku memang pernah mencuri dengar dari anggota tim lainnya, bahwa semua adu mulut itu justru merupakan tanda pertemanan baik mereka. Kasamatsu-senpai yang ketat dan tegas untuk masalah senioritas-junioritas; dan Kise yang mencolok, bebas, tidak ingin terikat dalam aturan atau tradisi apapun. Aku bertanya-tanya bagaimana dua orang yang berbeda paham seperti itu dapat berteman.

Kukerjap-kerjapkan mata sembabku yang mulai memanas, berharap tidak ada yang menyadari air mataku yang hampir menetes. Melihat kedua orang ini membuatku iri. Sangat, sangat iri.

Karena aku hanya bisa menonton.

Sampai kapan pun, aku hanya akan menjadi penonton. Aku tidak akan bisa seperti mereka.

.

Usai cederaku dibalut, aku berdiri dengan hati-hati dan membungkukkan badan. Lututku masih sedikit sakit, tapi tidak separah sebelumnya. "Terima kasih, senpai, Kise-kun. Maaf merepotkan kalian berdua."

"Sama-sama, Shizukacchi." Dilihat dari nada bicara dan cengiran lebar itu, kuperkirakan _mood_ Kise sudah lama kembali cerah.

"Tidak masalah, Shizuka-san. Lain kali, berhati-hatilah." Kasamatsu-senpai menggaruk lehernya, berjalan menuju pintu, dan berbalik. "_Nee_, kalian ikut atau tidak? Saat aku mengambil perban tadi, sebagian dari anak-anak yang berlatih sudah berganti baju dan pulang."

Ragu dan waswas membanjiri perasaanku. "Anu—" _Apakah gadis-gadis itu sudah pergi?_

Aku ingin memastikannya, namun kehadiran Kise disini memaksaku untuk menelan kembali kalimat tanya itu.

"Eeh, tidak.. tidak jadi."

Walau terlihat bingung, Kasamatsu-senpai hanya mengiyakan dan berjalan keluar, diikuti aku dan Kise.

Sebelum melewati aula, berkali-kali kuyakinkan diriku sendiri bahwa penglihatanku tidak salah; lapangan_ indoor_ itu sudah bersih dari penggemar si model pirang. Kendati begitu, aku tetap mengambil jarak aman dan mengekor di belakang mereka.

Ekor mataku melirik tempat aku yang tengah membawa dua kantong besar dijegal, dan menghantam lantai. Melihat saja sudah membuatku bergidik.

Mengingatnya? Membuatku sesak.

Aku tahu ini hampir mustahil, tapi hati kecilku tetap berharap besok semuanya bisa berjalan normal seperti biasa.

.

.

Ya.

Saat ini, tidak ada yang bisa kulakukan selain diam dan berharap.

* * *

**Akhirnya. Saya udah gabisa mikir apa-apa waktu nulis ini. Maaf kalau mengecewakan.**

**HARI SENIN MASUK SEKOLAH WOI. MALAH BEGADANG. *ieu teh mau gahar ceritanya**

**Oke. Lupakan curcolan saya yang ga penting.**

**Makasih banyak buat kalian yang udah ngikutin cerita ini, review, dll. Saya seneng bacanya ^^**

**I hope kalian nggak bosen denger ini, but would you mind speaking your mind out? Through some reviews ofc. XD**


	8. The Apology

Pagi ini, segala jenis prasangka negatif berkecamuk dalam benakku, saling tumpang tindih satu dengan yang lain.

Setiap langkah kakiku selalu dibayang-bayangi insiden kemarin.

Berkali-kali kulihat perban yang masih setia menempel di pergelangan tangan dan lututku.

_Ditertawakan, dipermalukan._

Bahkan hingga detik ini, saat suara sepatuku berdentum lembut dengan lantai sekolah, firasatku masih belum tenang. Berjalan pelan menuju jajaran loker kelasku, tidak berani mengangkat wajah. Itulah yang aku lakukan sedari tadi. Begitu aku sampai dan membuka kunci loker, terdengar riuh tidak jauh di belakangku.

_Ah, mereka muncul._

Mataku mencuri lirik ke arah orang-orang itu.

Ya, siapa lagi selain Kise Ryouta dan fans perempuannya yang menumpuk, mengerubungi sang model bak semut bertemu gula.

Diam-diam kuperhatikan tiap langkah mereka menuju loker Kise. Loker kelasnya berada agak jauh dari loker kelasku, namun masih dalam jangkau pandang jika dilihat dari posisiku—entah bagaimana dari posisi Kise. Sembari memasukkan sepatunya ke loker dan menggantinya dengan _uwabaki_*, ia terus berceloteh riang, menikmati setiap detik dengan para fansnya. Terkadang, dia menyapa balik beberapa yang hanya melintas sambil lalu. Hampir semua pertanyaan dari gadis-gadis itu ditanggapinya, dari hal biasa hingga hal yang—menurutku—konyol. Aku mendesah, mengalihkan pandangan, dan mengganti sepatuku sendiri.

Semua tertawa jika Kise berada disana.

Kenapa?

Tentu saja karena Kise-lah sumber perhatian mereka. Keberadaan Kise yang mereka inginkan, yang mereka jadikan tujuan untuk rutin menonton setiap latihan tim. Kehadiran seorang manajer bodoh pastilah hanya menjadi batu sandungan dalam penglihatan mereka.

Aku ingat, saat kami mengobrol di ruang loker—tempat Kise sengaja melepas _jersey_ latihannya hanya untuk mengetesku, pria itu pernah menyinggung bahwa tindakan penggemarnya yang berlebihan terkadang membuatnya terganggu.

Tapi apa yang kulihat barusan bertolak belakang dengan apa yang dikatakannya waktu itu.

Mungkinkah ia berbohong?

_Apa yang kupertanyakan. Sudah pasti itu mungkin._

Aah, kenapa dadaku terasa panas?

.

.

Aku menghela nafas panjang dan mulai beranjak dari lokerku.

Bukan pilihan buruk bagiku untuk menjauhi model pirang itu untuk sementara waktu. Setidaknya sampai Winter Cup tiba, dimana ia dan kawan-kawannya secara otomatis akan serius pada pertandingan.

Tapi Tuhan sepertinya berpikir lain. Sebab tepat ketika aku berbalik, manik karamelku dipertemukan dengan sepasang warna madu. Tidak sampai tiga detik, pemuda itu sudah tersenyum ke arahku, melambaikan tangan dan menyapa dengan ceria.

"Pagi, Shizukacchi!"

Tubuhku mematung, tak ada sepatah kata pun yang dapat keluar dari pita suaraku. Bukan karena aku tidak mau menegurnya balik.

_Aku tidak bisa._

Uh-oh, lihatlah berpasang-pasang mata yang seolah terbakar itu. Andai tatapan dapat membunuh, aku pasti sudah dilarikan ke rumah duka.

Segala harapan yang sempat terlintas di benakku kemarin sirna entah kemana. Keberanian yang sudah mati-matian kukumpulkan agar aku bisa beranjak ke sekolah hari ini pun seketika raib. Badanku mendadak mati rasa dan kegelisahan yang kurasakan sejak pagi tadi memuncak.

Tanpa pikir panjang lagi, aku berbalik ke arah koridor. Sejurus kemudian, tungkaiku tengah membawaku pergi menjauhi mereka. Memang tak bisa kulihat, tapi aku dapat merasakan mata mereka menikam punggungku.

Aku berlari. Aku bahkan tidak tahu harus kemana. Yang ada di kepalaku sekarang hanyalah menghilang dari pandangan mereka. Tidak sedikit orang yang kutabrak di lorong. Tidak sedikit pula omelan yang kudapat dari guru-guru yang melintas—akibat tindakan sembronoku. Kuacuhkan bel yang berbunyi nyaring di telinga, dan terus saja berlari. Begitu pula dengan nyeri yang mulai menjalar dari lututku yang belum sepenuhnya pulih.

Langkahku melambat tatkala mendekati ruang kesehatan. Tidak kusangka kakiku akan mengantarku ke tempat ini. Atau memang niatku sejak awal adalah membolos? Entahlah. Rasanya sangat sulit untuk berpikir jernih saat ini.

Nafasku memburu, dan sedikit peluh bercampur keringat dingin membasahi keningku. Kuangkat tangan untuk membuka kenop pintu. Dan saat itulah aku baru sadar kalau kedua tanganku bergetar hebat.

Aroma obat yang khas dari ruangan ini menyerbu indra penciumanku begitu aku masuk, membawa kenangan lama. Ruangan semacam ini sudah tidak asing lagi bagiku di SMA Seika, terutama saat aku sedang butuh tempat pelarian. Dan ironisnya, kebiasaan lama ini mungkin akan kembali terulang bahkan ketika aku sudah pindah ke sekolah yang berbeda—di kota yang berbeda pula.

Seorang guru jaga menyadari kehadiranku dan menghampiriku dengan raut cemas. "Ada apa? Wajahmu pucat sekali," ujar wanita berpakaian serba putih itu sembari memeriksa suhu tubuhku. "Siapa namamu?"

"Saya Shizuka Niina, kelas 1-C. Sepertinya anemia saya kambuh, Sensei," dustaku. "Bolehkah saya istirahat disini sampai saya merasa lebih baik?"

"Tentu saja boleh, Shizuka-san. Mari." Sambil tersenyum lembut, ia membimbingku berbaring ke ranjang berukuran kecil dan menutup tirai di sekitar ranjang ini, sebelum akhirnya ia berjalan kembali ke meja kerjanya di sudut ruangan. Kelihatannya hanya aku satu-satunya murid di ruangan ini—maksudku, hanya aku satu-satunya murid yang membolos pagi-pagi begini. Yah, itu sudah pasti. Siswa lain pasti sedang sibuk mengikuti jam pertama. Sedangkan aku? Aku bahkan tidak berani menginjakkan kaki di ruang kelasku sendiri.

Mataku perlahan terpejam. Jantungku masih berdegup kencang dan telapak tanganku basah oleh keringat. Firasatku mengatakan, ini baru permulaannya. Lalu, apa yang sebaiknya kulakukan? Menyerah dan berhenti menjadi manajer? Mengatakan yang sejujurnya pada anggota tim dan merusak konsentrasi yang sudah mereka bangun untuk Winter Cup? Memendamnya sendirian dan tetap melaksanakan tugasku—walaupun aku sendiri tidak yakin akan kuat?

_Aku tidak tahu._

Aku pusing.

Semakin lama dipikirkan, kepalaku semakin sakit.

.

.

Saat aku sedang mencoba untuk tidur, terdengar suara tumpukan kertas yang sedang dirapikan dari arah meja tempat sensei tadi duduk. Tak berapa lama kemudian, hak sepatunya beradu dengan lantai, diakhiri dengan derit pintu yang terbuka, lalu kembali menutup. Dan tinggal lah aku sendirian di ruangan ini. Aku menghela nafas berat dan kembali mencoba untuk terlelap. Namun pintu kembali terbuka, menimbulkan suara yang mengganggu usahaku untuk beristirahat.

Namun kali ini, bukan suara hak tinggi seorang wanita yang beradu dengan lantai. Langkahnya lebih berat, dan langkah itu.. mendekati tirai ranjangku. Buru-buru aku membalikkan badan ke arah dinding, menutup mata dan berpura-pura tidur. Dan selang beberapa detik selanjutnya, suara gemerisik tirai menyapa telingaku.

"Disini rupanya."

Jantungku serasa melompat.

.

.

Tidak.

Dia tidak seharusnya berada di ruangan ini.

Bukankah tadi aku sudah berlari sekuat tenaga?

_Tapi.. kenapa dia ada disini?!_

.

.

Ingin rasanya aku berdiri, mengusirnya keluar dari zona pribadiku, dan tidur dengan tenang. Dilihat dari sisi mana pun juga, ini bukan saat yang tepat untuk kami berbicara satu sama lain. Tidak setelah fans-fansnya baru saja menyiratiku ancaman lewat mata mereka. Bagaimana jika salah satu dari gadis-gadis itu membuntutinya kesini dan memergoki kami sedang berdua seperti ini?

Aku betul-betul ingin memaki kebodohannya, menyalahkannya, memintanya untuk pergi. Tapi yang bisa kulakukan sekarang hanyalah diam membeku, memejamkan mata dengan posisi berbaring miring.

_Ingat, Niina. Dia tidak tahu perihal para penggemarnya yang bermasalah.  
_

Kise tidak mengatakan apapun selama beberapa saat. Dan selama itu pula, aku berdoa mati-matian dalam hati agar dia menyerah dan keluar dengan sendirinya. Sayangnya, doa-doa itu ditepisnya dengan mudah dengan sebuah kalimat yang meluncur dari bibirnya.

"Aktingmu memang bagus-ssu. Tapi tidak cukup bagus untuk menipuku."

_Sial._

Meskipun dia berkata begitu, aku tetap mempertahankan posisiku dan tidak membalas omongannya. Sekarang, aku hanya berharap dia tidak dapat mendengar degup jantungku dan pergi dari sini sebelum keringat dingin mulai membanjir.

"Hei, ayolah. Kau punya banyak hal untuk dijelaskan padaku, Shizukacchi."

_Apa?_

_Apa yang harus kujelaskan?_

Tahu atau tidak, dia tidak akan peduli soal ini.

Dan nadanya yang kekanak-kanakan itu semakin membuatku ingin meninjunya.

"Baiklah." Dia mendesah. "Kalau begitu, setidaknya jawab pertanyaanku. Kenapa kau lari dariku barusan?"

Aku tetap bungkam.

"Karena gadis-gadis itu?"

_Dia masih mempertanyakannya?_

"Aku anggap jawabanmu sebagai 'iya'. Apa yang mereka lakukan padamu?"

Lagi, aku bungkam.

"Sejak kemarin kau sama sekali tidak berbicara denganku, Shizukacchi."

Kurasakan mataku memanas.

_'Aku tidak bisa!'_ Jeritku dalam hati. _'Aku tidak bisa..'_

Bukan karena aku tidak mau. Aku hanya tidak mampu. Dan Kise tidak tahu satu hal pun tentangku. Sejak dulu, aku selalu sendirian. Aku selalu menjadi pihak yang lemah, tertindas. Sedangkan mereka—mereka semua dapat dengan mudahnya membuatku takut. _Sangat takut._

_Mereka bisa melakukan apapun padaku. Apapun. Sesuka hati mereka._

_Aku sama sekali tidak punya kesempatan untuk melawan._

_Dan disaat aku mengira sudah menemukan orang yang mau membelaku, orang itu pergi. Meninggalkanku sendiri.  
_

_Ya, itulah yang_ dia_ lakukan._

_._

_._

"Sebaiknya kau keluar, Kise-kun." Akhirnya aku membuka mulut.

"Shi-"

"Aku ingin sendiri sekarang." Suaraku bergetar. "Kumohon."

"Mereka penggemarku, Shizukacchi. Aku bertanggung jawab atas perbuatan mereka. Jadi, tolong jelaskan apa-"

"Kubilang keluar!" Nadaku meninggi. Air mata tak kuasa lagi kubendung. Kise memang tidak mengatakan apa-apa lagi setelahnya, tapi ia tak juga menunjukkan tanda-tanda akan meninggalkan ruangan. Dan entah mengapa, aku sangat yakin kalau ini merupakan kali pertamanya dibentak seorang gadis._ Hah._ Tentu tidak ada perempuan bodoh yang mau mengusir idola pujaannya dengan cara begini.

Kami terus berdiam diri seperti itu selama beberapa menit. Mempertahankan posisi masing-masing. Sampai akhirnya muncul langkah kaki dari luar. Seketika itu juga, gemerisik tirai di sekelilingku kembali terdengar—Kise menutupnya, disusul derit pintu yang terbuka. Cepat-cepat aku meredam isakanku.

Bagaimana ini? Apa fansnya benar-benar membuntuti—

"Kise-san? Ada perlu apa kemari? Kau sakit?"

_Ah. Hanya guru jaga yang tadi._

"Ng, tidak, Sensei," jawab Kise ragu-ragu. "Tadi saya merasa sedikit pusing dan hanya ingin meminta obat-ssu."

"Oh, kalau begitu, tunggu sebentar. Biar saya ambilkan." Ada jeda yang cukup panjang sebelum Sensei melanjutkan kata-katanya. "Ini obatnya."

"_Arigatou gozaimasu_, Sensei." Nada ceria Kise yang biasanya telah kembali. Mendengar dia bisa mengobrol biasa seolah tanpa beban—setelah melihat kondisiku yang _seperti ini_—membuat dadaku semakin sesak. Dugaanku benar, bukan? Dia tidak akan peduli padaku. Bahkan jika dia tahu segala permasalahanku. Tidak akan pernah.

"Anu," Kise melanjutkan kalimatnya.

"Ya?"

"Bisakah Sensei memberitahu siswi yang disana itu, untuk menemui saya setelah latihan basket usai?" Mataku membelalak. "Setelah dia bangun, tentu saja."

"Oh," ucap wanita paruh baya itu bingung. "Boleh, pasti saya sampaikan."

"Terima kasih sekali lagi, Sensei!" Bisa kubayangkan, Kise sedang memamerkan seringaian khasnya sekarang, lalu pergi dari ruang kesehatan ini.

_Apa..?_

_Apa yang dia pikirkan?!_

* * *

.

.

.

Lagi-lagi, aku berjalan tak tentu arah.

Setelah keluar dari ruang kesehatan, aku kembali menyusuri koridor panjang lantai dua. Aku masih belum memutuskan akan mengikuti jam keempat atau hanya berjalan-jalan disini menghabiskan waktu. Kupandangi lorong luas yang lengang di hadapanku. Tidak ada murid maupun guru yang melewatinya. Semua tengah sibuk dengan pelajarannya masing-masing. Aku menghadap ke arah jendela, menikmati pemandangan sunyi di sekitar sekolah. Dari sini, gedung olahraga yang rutin kukunjungi dapat dengan jelas tertangkap mata.

Ingatanku tiba-tiba melayang pada ucapan Kise sebelum dia pergi tadi. Masih ada sekitar enam jam lagi sebelum waktu yang ditentukannya. Dan enam jam itu sudah pasti akan kugunakan semaksimal mungkin untuk menimbang-nimbang apakah aku akan menemuinya atau tidak. Atau haruskah aku bolos mengikuti latihan hari ini? Melihat situasi dan _mood_ para perempuan itu tadi pagi.. akan kupertimbangkan.

Untuk kesekian kalinya, aku menghela nafas berat. Kini tungkaiku sedang melaksanakan tugasnya; membawaku ke ruang kelas, tempat dimana aku berada sekarang. Ya, apapun yang terjadi, statusku tetaplah murid Kaijou. Aku tak bisa mengabaikan kewajibanku sebagai murid. Jika orang tuaku di Kyoto tahu perihal aku membolos, dapat dipastikan mereka akan menyeretku pulang ke Kyoto.

Dan itu adalah mimpi buruk bagiku.

Hanya membayangkannya saja, seluruh bulu romaku berdiri dan pandanganku menjadi buram.

.

.

_Aku tidak mau._

_Aku tidak akan kembali ke kota itu._

_Tidak akan._

.

.

* * *

Istirahat siangku dibombardir dengan ratusan pertanyaan milik Shirayuki Kana.

Mengapa aku baru masuk, kemana aku pergi sedari pagi, kenapa telepon dan sms darinya tidak kubalas sama sekali, apa yang terjadi dengan tangan dan lututku, kenapa mataku sembab, dan lain sebagainya. Aku menjawab sekenanya, hanya untuk memuaskan rasa keingintahuan Kana yang kuat. Beberapa siswi dari kelasku menatapku tajam, dan itu semua membuatku _sangat_ tidak nyaman. Sebisa mungkin aku tidak menyangkut-pautkan atau menyebut nama 'Kise Ryouta' dalam setiap jawaban yang kuberikan.

Dan tak henti-hentinya aku berharap agar tidak satu pun dari mereka yang menyadari bahwa model idolanya baru saja berada di ruangan yang sama denganku.

"Hei, Niina-chan," bisik Kana. Tiba-tiba saja dia memelankan suaranya dan menggamit lenganku keluar kelas. Setelah berada di wilayah yang bisa dikatakan 'aman' dari telinga-telinga yang penasaran, dia melanjutkan percakapan. "Ini hanya perasaanku, atau gadis-gadis di kelas tadi memang menguping dan memperhatikan kita?"

Mataku sedikit melebar. _Kami-sama_, bahkan sampai Kana pun menyadarinya? "Ah, mungkin itu cuma perasaanmu, Kana-chan," ucapku berbohong, diselingi tawa kecil. Semoga saja tidak terdengar dipaksakan.

Kana menyipitkan matanya. "Kau yakin? Tapi tadi aku betul-betul merasa-"

"Sudahlah, lebih baik kita kembali ke kelas. Dengar, belnya sudah berbunyi." Aku mengalihkan pembicaraan. Kana terlihat ingin protes, namun pada akhirnya dia menuruti saran palsuku.

.

.

.

Pelajaran sedang berlangsung, tapi tidak sekali pun konsentrasiku ada di tempat. Sebentar lagi jam sekolah akan usai, dan semua murid akan menyibukkan dirinya dengan kegiatan ekstrakurikuler. Lalu, bagaimana denganku? Apa yang harus aku lakukan?

Pikiranku kusut, dan suasana hatiku sedang sangat, sangat buruk. Aku tahu kalau aku harus bertahan setidaknya sampai Winter Cup. Hanya saja, semakin memikirkan hal itu, firasatku semakin tidak enak. Ada sesuatu yang mengganjal, yang aku sendiri tidak tahu apa. Seakan-akan aku melupakan sesuatu yang penting. _Terlalu penting._ Tapi apa?

"—zuka-san." Samar-samar, seperti ada seseorang yang memanggil. "..._Shizuka-san!_"

Aku tersentak dari lamunanku dan menatap nanar papan tulis di depan kelas—lalu beralih pada guru laki-laki yang berdiri di sebelahnya. Wajah beliau yang mulai menua tertekuk, memandangku dengan kesal.

"Saya harap kau melamun untuk memikirkan jawaban soal di papan ini. Sekarang, maju kesini dan kerjakan."

Ya Tuhan, tidak bisakah hari ini menjadi lebih buruk lagi?

* * *

.

.

Aku memandang bosan lantai kayu di yang menutupi seluruh sudut gedung ini. Decit sepatu dan bunyi bola-bola oranye yang memantul memenuhi gendang telingaku. Sudah satu jam aku duduk disini, setelah menyelesaikan tugas-tugas ringanku sebagai manajer. Ya, kali ini pelatih berbadan gemuk itu tidak memberiku gunungan pekerjaan seperti biasanya—disebabkan oleh cederaku yang masih tergolong baru. Mungkin lusa atau hari-hari setelahnya aku baru bisa mengerjakan semua secara normal.

Dan kejenuhan ini sedikit demi sedikit mulai menyiksa. Kalau seandainya aku tahu tugasku akan sesedikit ini, mungkin aku akan izin atau membolos. Sekarang, aku hanya bisa duduk di sudut gedung—bukan di_ bench_—dan mencoba menghindari area berbahaya yang bisa menarik perhatian gadis-gadis itu. Aku memang bisa pulang sekarang juga, tapi Kise sudah tahu alamatku. Dia pasti akan mencariku sampai aku benar-benar mau berbicara dengannya. Bila salah satu fansnya mengikuti dan salah paham, itu bisa menjadi hal yang terlampau _gawat_.

Tidak akan kubiarkan itu terjadi.

Sebisa mungkin, aku ingin kehidupan normalku kembali kugenggam. Walaupun secara teknis, itu hampir mustahil setelah aku bergabung di tim ini.

Aku menggeleng pelan dan mengalihkan pandanganku ke arah pintu _gym_ yang penuh dengan siswi-siswi berseragam Kaijou. Raut dan teriakan mereka tak kalah heboh dengan hari-hari sebelumnya. Sulit dipercaya, bukan? Bahwa para gadis yang terlihat polos itu tega menjegal dan menyebarkan gosip buruk hanya untuk menyingkirkan manajer ceroboh sepertiku.

Kuremas rokku sendiri, berusaha memendam dalam-dalam emosi yang meletup-letup ini.

_Pada akhirnya, aku tidak akan berguna. Dan semua orang akan melupakan keberadaanku._

.

.

.

* * *

Satu persatu anggota tim berhambur keluar lapangan. Sebagian mengambil handuk dan minum, bersitirahat di _bench_; sebagian langsung berkemas dan menuju ruang ganti.

Namun lain halnya dengan Kise, yang masih setia menemani fansnya mengobrol. Ekspresinya bersemangat dan mencolok seperti biasa. Aku tidak dapat mendengar percakapan mereka lantaran jarak kami yang cukup jauh, tapi Kise terlihat mengatakan sesuatu kepada para fansnya dengan senyum khasnya. Tanggapan yang ia terima berupa wajah yang merona semerah tomat, tatapan memuja, dan anggukan tiada henti. Dan yang lebih mengejutkanku, satu demi satu dari mereka mulai membubarkan diri, hingga akhirnya gadis terakhir melambaikan tangannya pada Kise dan ikut pergi.

Kedua alisku bertaut. Tidak biasanya mereka meninggalkan _gym_ sedini ini. Apa yang terjadi?

Ketika aku tengah sibuk menduga-duga, Kise berbalik dan kedua mata kami bertemu. Tidak tahu apa yang harus kuperbuat, aku berdiri dari kursiku dan berjalan menuju ruang klub, berniat mengambil barang-barangku untuk pulang.

Lorong yang kulewati terang benderang oleh lampu, namun sepi dari pemain. Memang jarang ada orang lain yang keluar-masuk ruang klub selain aku, pelatih, dan kapten atau wakilnya. Kasamatsu-senpai serta wakilnya saat ini sedang berganti baju di ruang ganti. Ditambah lagi, pelatih kelihatannya sudah pulang sejak tadi. Itu berarti hanya ada barang-barangku di ruangan itu.

Begitu sampai di depan pintu, aku merogoh saku dan mengeluarkan kunci cadangan yang pelatih percayakan padaku. Semenjak insiden kemarin, aku tidak lagi berani menaruh kunci pintu belakang dan kunci ruangan ini di tas. Mulai sekarang, kunci-kunci ini akan selalu kubawa sendiri—untuk mencegah _seandainya_ terjadi kejadian yang tidak diinginkan seperti kemarin.

Saat jemariku berhasil memasukkan mata kunci ke lubangnya, sebuah tangan besar muncul dari belakang, menahanku membuka pintu.

Jantungku kembali melompat.

"Aku sudah menyuruh mereka semua pulang."

Berdegup semakin kencang.

"Kau tidak perlu khawatir, mereka tidak ada disini."

Tapi apa perlu dia muncul disini, _sekarang_?

"Maaf, kalau aku mengejutkanmu-ssu." Dia menarik tangannya menjauh dan melangkah mundur. Merasa sudah mendapatkan ruang gerak, aku berbalik, menatap iris emasnya yang dihiasi bulu mata lentik.

"Apa yang ingin kau bicarakan, Kise-kun?"

Dia menatap mataku sejenak, lalu mengusap tengkuknya yang basah dengan peluh. Tidak hanya tengkuk, keringat juga membasahi dengan rambut pirang dan _jersey_nya. Apa dia langsung mengikutiku kemari tanpa sempat duduk atau beristirahat? "Aku hanya ingin minta maaf-ssu."

"Minta maaf?"

Dia mengangguk, senyum penyesalan menghiasi bibirnya. "Ya, minta maaf. Aku tidak tahu apa yang diperbuat penggemarku terhadapmu. Perasaanku mengatakan, itu ada hubungannya dengan kejadian saat kau jatuh kemarin. Tapi kalau pun ada hal lain, aku yakin itu membuatmu tidak nyaman. Aku juga sangat menyesal sudah membuatmu menangis tadi pagi. Maafkan aku, Shizukacchi."

_Ah.._

_._

_Apa yang mesti kukatakan?_

_Jadi, dia sadar kalau kecelakaan kecilku kemarin disebabkan oleh fansnya?_

_Aku memang ingin dia meminta maaf padaku, tapi kenapa aku merasa sangat egois sekarang?_

_.  
_

_._

Tidak sepatah kata pun dapat kukeluarkan. Hanya berdiri menghadap satu sama lain, menatap mata masing-masing.

Hening canggung lagi-lagi menyelimuti kami.

"Oh!" serunya tiba-tiba, membuatku terlonjak kaget. Wajahnya berbinar. "Hari Minggu nanti, kau ada acara-ssu?"

Aku mengingat-ingat jadwalku. "Tidak. Sepertinya tidak ada," gelengku.

"Kalau begitu," seringai kecil terbentuk di wajahnya. "Untuk menebus rasa bersalahku, bagaimana kalau aku mentraktirmu? Hanya kita berdua. Tidak ada fans, tidak ada _paparazzi_. Aku janji."

"Eh?"

.

.

Hanya aku dan Kise?

* * *

**Huaaa... chapter ini rasanya panjang banget ya ==**

**Maklumkan ya, soalnya mungkin minggu-minggu ke depan saya bakalan jarang nulis fic, jadi anggep ini pelampiasan.**

**Tugas mulai numpuk astaga.**

**Review please? ^^**


	9. The Date I

Apakah ini keputusan yang tepat?

Kupandangi pantulan diriku di cermin. Gaun putih tanpa lengan membalut setiap lekuk tubuhku hingga sepuluh senti di atas lutut—yang omong-omong, sudah kulepas perbannya. Aku memadukan terusan itu dengan kardigan sutra berwarna _cream,_ _belt_ coklat, dan sedikit aksesori bernada pastel untuk memberi kesan lembut dan kasual pada kulitku yang putih pucat. Rambut coklat bergelombangku kukepang dengan model _waterfall_. Aku tidak memakai riasan apapun, kecuali ulasan bedak tipis dan _lip gloss_ yang memberi sentuhan_ peach_ pada bibirku.

Untuk ke sekian kalinya, aku bertanya pada diriku sendiri;_ apakah ini keputusan yang tepat?_

Beberapa hari yang lalu, aku menyetujui tawaran Kise tanpa memikirkan apa yang dapat menimpa kami—atau lebih tepatnya aku—setelahnya. Aku tidak bermaksud untuk menerimanya begitu saja, sungguh. Tapi aku merasa permintaan maafnya tulus, dan matanya menyiratkan niat bahwa ia ingin memperbaiki kesalahannya. Walaupun secara teknis, itu adalah kesalahan fans-fansnya. Dan membuatku secara tidak langsung menyalahkannya sebagai si sumber perhatian, sekaligus alasanku direkrut menjadi manajer. Hanya saja, ia sudah berjanji—atau setidaknya meyakinkanku—kalau tidak akan ada penggemar dan orang-orang semacam itu pada pertemuan kami hari ini.

Tapi apa aku bisa mempercayai kata-katanya?

Kise baik dan mudah sekali bergaul dengan semua orang.

Andai di perjalanan nanti kami tidak sengaja berpapasan dengan orang-orang itu, mungkin ia akan tetap menyapa mereka.

_Lantas, bagaimana denganku...?_

Mendadak, segala pemikiran negatif itu terpotong oleh dering ponsel di atas ranjang. Ada pesan masuk.

.

.

_From: Kise-kun_

_Aku akan menjemputmu. Mungkin sekitar lima belas menit lagi aku sampai. Tunggu aku-ssu~_

.

.

Aku tersenyum samar. Melihat pesan singkatnya, entah kenapa dapat kusimpulkan _mood_nya sedang baik. Yah, walaupun ini hanya dugaan semata. Semua pikiran burukku yang baru saja berkecamuk tiba-tiba lenyap.

Ini masih jam sebelas siang. Waktu itu dia memang berkata ingin mentraktirku, tapi Kise sama sekali belum memberitahu tempat tujuannya. Ia hanya menentukan hari apa dan jam berapa, setelah itu kami bertukar nomor ponsel dan pulang. Jujur saja, aku senang dia masih mau bersikap ramah padaku setelah aku membentaknya saat itu di ruang kesehatan. Tapi hati kecilku tetap meraung tak karuan, berharap pertemuan ini tidak memakan waktu lama dan dapat segera selesai.

Aku memasukkan ponsel, dompet, dan beberapa barangku ke dalam sebuah tas kecil, lalu keluar kamar dan menuruni tangga. Setelah memastikan pintu kamar serta seluruh jendela rumah terkunci, aku mendengar suara bel.

Kulirik jam dinding di ruang tamu. Tepat lima belas menit setelah Kise mengirimkan smsnya. Jadi, itu pasti dia. Aku bergegas menuju _genkan*_, mengeluarkan sepasang _wedges_ yang bernada sama dengan _dress_ putihku dari rak sepatu, memasangnya, kemudian membukakan pintu.

Kise berdiri persis di hadapanku, mengenakan kaos kuning yang dilapis dengan kemeja hitam lengan panjang. Celana denim biru dan sepatu kasualnya menambah kesan segar pada penampilannya yang maskulin.

"Ng," mendadak dia memalingkan wajah seraya menggaruk lehernya salah tingkah. Tunggu dulu. Salah tingkah?

"Ada apa, Kise-kun?"

"Eh? Anu, itu.. kau-" Laki-laki bersurai kuning ini semakin gelagapan. "Kau... tampak berbeda."

Salah satu alisku terangkat. "Hn?"

"Aah—bukan, bukan itu maksudku!" Dia mengacak-acak rambutnya dengan satu tangan. "Kau berbeda... tapi dalam artian baik-ssu! Ini—ini pertama kalinya aku melihatmu dengan pakaian seperti itu."

Aku diam, tidak mendapat inti dari kata-katanya.

"Ng..." Semburat merah muda samar-samar menghiasi pipinya yang semulus porselen. "Hari ini kau... cantik."

Kali ini kedua alisku terangkat. Mungkinkah aku salah dengar?

"Tapi bukan berarti hari-hari lainnya kau tidak cantik! Ah—maksudku bukan itu! Aku hanya... astaga, apa yang sedang kukatakan?"

Apa aku baru saja menerima pujian?

Sepertinya iya.

Tapi tidak.

.

_Kenapa aku?_

_Ia bisa menebar pujian pada semua gadis di luar sana. Tidak harus aku._

_Dan apa yang akan kudapatkan bila fans-fansnya tahu idola mereka sedang memuji gadis sepertiku?_

_Jelas, bukan sesuatu yang menguntungkan._

_._

_._

_Kami-sama. Sepertinya aku bisa gila jika setiap saat dihantui rasa paranoid begini._

_._

_._

"Um—terima kasih," balasku canggung, berusaha mengalihkan topik. Aku tidak ingin kami berlama-lama hanya karena persoalan ini. "Jadi, kemana tujuan kita sekarang?"

"Oh." Kise seperti baru sadar dari lamunannya. Dia mengecek sekilas jam tangan yang bertengger di pergelangannya. Sejurus kemudian, keluarlah seringaian khasnya. "Ikut saja denganku."

Aku menurut bagai anak kucing yang mengekori induknya. Kukunci pintu dan mengikutinya keluar, menuju mobil yang ia parkirkan di depan rumah. Aneh, tumben sekali. Aku tidak ingat Kise mengendarai mobil.

"Aku meminjam mobil kakak perempuanku-ssu. Kalau kita mengambil rute jalan biasa atau kereta, ada kemungkinan kita akan berpapasan dengan orang-orang yang mengenalku. Kau tahu, 'lebih baik mencegah daripada menyesal'." Pemain basket ini menjelaskan semuanya seolah dia bisa membaca pikiranku. Rupanya dia masih ingat dengan janjinya kemarin.

Hanya.. ada satu masalah kecil.

"Kau bahkan belum punya SIM, Kise-kun." Mataku menyipit.

"Tapi, aku bisa mengendarainya dengan baik. Bukankah itu sama saja?" Seringai tipis bermain-main di bibirnya. Dia membukakan pintu penumpang depan untukku. "Kau aman, Shizukacchi. Tenanglah dan masuk."

Walau belum sepenuhnya yakin, aku tetap mengikuti perintahnya dan masuk ke dalam mobil. Tak berapa lama, kami melintasi jalan raya. Sepanjang perjalanan, Kise terus dan terus berbicara. Apapun topiknya, ia masukkan ke dalam percakapan kami—walaupun sebagian besar aku hanya mendengarkan dan merespon sesekali.

Dari situ, aku mulai tahu beberapa hal kecil tentang dia. Hobi karaoke, benci cacing tanah, senang Bahasa Inggris, tidak menyukai _unagi*_, dan punya dua kakak perempuan. Aku sama sekali tidak bisa mengeluh atau menghentikan obrolan ini. Walaupun bukan berarti aku punya keberanian untuk memotongnya. Maksudku, dia _adalah_ Kise Ryouta. Tidak ada yang bisa menghentikan ocehan pebasket pirang satu ini sekali dia memulainya. Tidak ada.

Kise memang benar-benar mudah merasa akrab dengan orang lain. Dapat dengan entengnya menciptakan pembicaraan, dan dengan ringannya berteman dengan semua orang. Dia mudah membuat orang lain jengkel, namun juga tidak sulit untuk membuat mereka memaafkannya.

Misalnya aku. Beberapa hari yang lalu, aku dibuat kesal setengah mati olehnya—bahkan sempat terpikir olehku untuk meninjunya. Tapi, sekarang? Lihatlah, aku bahkan mulai menikmati percakapan kami.

Aku heran. Sekaligus iri pada Kise.

Perasaan seperti ini.. persis sama seperti yang kurasakan saat Kasamatsu-senpai dan model ini mengobati cederaku di ruang klub.

_Kenapa dia bisa, dan aku tidak?_

_._

_._

_._

"Bagaimana menurutmu, Shizukacchi?"

Aku mengedipkan mata dan mengalihkan pandangan dari jalan di depanku, menuju kedua bola mata Kise. "Ah, apa?"

"Kau melamun lagi." Dia terkekeh. "Bukan apa-apa. Aku hanya bertanya, apa kau suka dengan tempat bernuansa klasik?"

Aku berpikir sejenak, lalu mengangguk. "Aku suka."

"Bagus-ssu." Kise tersenyum lebar, kemudian memarkirkan mobilnya—aku bahkan tidak sadar kami telah memasuki wilayah lapangan parkir. "Karena kita sudah sampai."

Sampai? Kemana?

Kulirik sang model di sebelahku tengah memasang topi hitam yang entah dia dapat darimana, menyembunyikan sebagian besar surai emasnya dan hanya menyisakan poni serta helaian rambut belakang untuk dapat kulihat. Tanpa diberi aba-aba, ia keluar dari mobil dan berjalan menuju pintuku untuk membukakannya. Tipikal _gentleman_.

Aku menghargai usaha kecilnya dan keluar dari mobil seraya mengumamkan terima kasih.

Kuperhatikan bangunan yang melintang di hadapanku. Sebuah restoran.

Dari luar, restoran itu terlihat seperti restoran biasa. Tidak terlalu besar, tidak terlalu kecil, bahkan tidak terlalu ramai. Aku pun tidak ingat ada restoran semacam ini di Kanagawa. Kendati begitu, saat kami melangkah masuk, aroma manis menyergap indra penciumanku. Sebagian besar dari dekorasinya tersusun dari berbagai jenis kayu—mulai dari lantai, dinding, hingga meja kursinya—memberikan corak natural dan klasik, seperti yang dikatakan Kise. Salah satu pelayan muda kemudian membimbing kami menuju sebuah meja di dekat jendela kaca besar.

"Jadi," pemain basket di depanku mulai membuka salah satu buku menu yang disodorkan pelayan itu tatkala kami duduk. "Kau mau pesan apa, Shizukacchi?"

"Mm.." Aku ikut membolak-balik halaman buku menuku sendiri. "_Fettuccine carbonara._"

"Kalau begitu kami pesan satu _fettuccine carbonara_, dan satu _onion gratin soup_," ujar Kise pada pelayan tersebut. "Untuk minumnya, aku pesan _lemon tea_. Bagaimana denganmu-ssu?"

"Ah, samakan saja."

Pelayan wanita berseragam dominan hitam itu mengulang pesanan kami sebelum akhirnya pergi. Ada yang ganjil disini. Tidakkah pelayan itu sadar bahwa yang dilayaninya barusan adalah _Kise Ryouta_? Atau setidaknya, terpesona oleh ketampanannya. Sepengetahuanku, itulah yang biasa dilakukan hampir semua kaum hawa jika bertemu atau berpapasan dengan model rupawan ini. Dengan seksama, kuperhatikan pemuda di depanku.

_Oh._

Setelah kuamati, ternyata paras tampan wajahnya sukses terhalangi bayangan yang dihasilkan topi tersebut. Jadi, ini arti dari 'tidak akan ada fans atau _paparazzi_ yang mengikuti'? Sebuah penyamaran sederhana.

Tiba-tiba saja dia mendongakkan kepalanya yang tertunduk dan bola mata kami beradu. Senyum cerah seketika terlukis di bibirnya. "Biar kutebak, kau baru pertama kali makan di restoran ini, 'kan?"

Aku memberinya anggukan singkat.

"Sudah kuduga. Tidak banyak yang tahu keberadaan restoran ini," pandangannya beralih keluar jendela. "Aku juga baru tahu dari manajerku. Dia bilang, suasana disini tenang karena tidak banyak pelanggan, namun pelayanannya sangat baik. Itu sebabnya aku mengajakmu kesini." Dia kembali menatapku dengan senyuman khasnya.

Mataku mengerjap. Dia benar-benar masih ingat dengan janjinya.

"Terlebih," senyumnya semakin lebar. "_Onion gratin soup_ disini sangat enak-ssu! Kau harus mencobanya sesekali."

Dapat kusimpulkan, dia menyukai masakan itu. Refleks, aku mengulas sebuah senyum. "Lain kali akan kucoba. Terima kasih rekomendasinya, Kise-kun."

Kedua mata Kise sedikit membulat. Entah ekspresi kagum, atau kaget, atau senang yang bertengger di wajahnya saat ini. Tak bisa diungkapkan. "_Woah.._. rasanya sudah lama sekali aku tidak melihatmu tersenyum."

Sayangnya, senyum yang baru saja membuatnya kaget sirna dalam sekejap.

.

.

Kalau dipikir-pikir, kata-kata Kise ada benarnya.

_Kapan terakhir kali aku tersenyum?_

Semenjak insiden di _gym_?

Tidak, tidak.

Sudah jauh sebelum itu.

_Aku bahkan tidak ingat kapan._

.

.

"Hei, kenapa melamun?" Lambaian tangan kanan Kise membuatku tersentak. "Ayo, tersenyum lagi. Kau lebih cantik kalau tersenyum-ssu."

Aku baru saja membuka mulut, berniat menjawab—dan berusaha mengabaikan hangat yang mulai menjalari pipi. Namun seorang pelayan datang menghampiri meja kami, membawa sajian di atas sebuah nampan.

Atmosfir kikuk yang mengambang di udara dipatahkan oleh suara bariton Kise. "_Itadakimasu_, Shizukacchi."

"Ah, _itadakimasu_, Kise-kun."

Kami menyantap hidangan kami masing-masing dalam diam, yang kemudian disusul oleh kicauan ceria Kise. Aku tidak tahu apa kemampuan semacam ini sebelumnya memang ada, tapi nampaknya ia selalu paham bagaimana caranya mencairkan suasana. Aku tidak bisa memungkiri fakta itu, karena pada dasarnya aku bukanlah orang yang banyak bicara. Mendengar seseorang dapat bercerita santai padaku pun, bukan hal yang biasa kualami. Rasanya janggal.

Kise, Kana, para senior tim basket Kaijou. Setelah bertahun-tahun, semua terasa janggal dan baru dalam hidupku.

Terkecuali aura mengerikan dari fans-fans Kise.

Aku hampir tersedak.

_Bagaimana mungkin aku bisa lupa dengan mereka?_

_Sadarlah, Niina!_

_Setelah semua ini berakhir, kau akan dihadapkan pada kenyataan yang lebih kejam._

_Mereka tidak akan berhenti mengusikmu. Kau tahu itu.  
_

_Tidak akan._

_Tapi, sampai kapan?_

_Sampai aku menyerah?_

_Sampai aku keluar dari klub?_

_._

_._

_Keluar dari klub?_

_._

_._

"Shizukacchi," panggil Kise, membuat spekulasiku buyar. Dia mengarahkan jari telunjuk ke pipinya, agak ke kiri dari bibir. "Ada saus menempel disitu."

"Eh?" Aku berusaha mengelap tempat yang kuanggap ditempeli saus dengan telunjukku sendiri. Tapi nihil yang kudapat.

"Bukan. Ke kiri sedikit."

"Disini?" Masih nihil.

Dia tersenyum geli. "Biar aku."

Pemuda di hadapanku mencondongkan tubuhnya yang tegap dan mengulurkan lengan kanannya ke arahku, dengan sukses membuatku beku. Perlahan tapi pasti, jemarinya menyentuh pipiku. Jari-jarinya hangat dan panjang, juga besar. Dalam dua detik, jempolnya sudah mengusap lembut bagian wajahku yang ditempeli saus. Persis pada daerah yang ia peragakan.

Panas. Tiap inci kulitku yang disentuhnya terasa panas. Dan menggelitik.

Namun sensasi itu perlahan-lahan memudar, seiring menjauhnya dia dari posisi barusan. Kise lalu menjilat saus putih pada ibu jarinya sambil tersenyum kecil. Bila aku adalah salah satu fansnya, mungkin aku sudah mimisan dan pingsan menyaksikan pemandangan kecil ini. Sayangnya, aku bukan fans Kise.

Hanya saja..

Sensasi itu.

Ya. Sensasi yang sudah tidak asing.

Pernah kurasakan, tapi...

_Sudah lama sekali._

_Lebih lama dari bayanganku._

_._

_Dia.. pria itu.._

_Bagaimana keadaannya sekarang?_

_._

_._

_Tidak. Tidak. Tidak. Tidak! Untuk apa pula aku peduli padanya?_

_Bukankah kau sudah bersumpah akan melupakannya? Kau terlalu bodoh, Niina!_

.

.

.

"Ini enak." Kise masih memasang senyumnya. Sedangkan aku masih membatu dengan aksinya barusan.

"Um," ucapku akhirnya. "Terima kasih bantuanmu."

Ditutup satu anggukan, kami melanjutkan kegiatan kami yang tertunda. Waktu berjalan dengan cepat dan selesai sudah acara makan siang kami. Akhirnya, aku bisa pulang dan bernafas lega.

Kami berjalan menuju kasir dan sesuai janjinya, Kise memang mentraktirku. Kami telah berada di dalam mobil, ketika dering nyaring ponsel membelah kesunyian. Ponsel milik Kise.

"Halo?" ujarnya pada seseorang di seberang telepon. "Ah? Manajer? Ada apa?"

Diam melanda sekali lagi.

"Apa?" Matanya sedikit membelalak, kemudian menoleh ke arahku. "Harus sekarang?"

Aku menatapnya bingung.

"Tapi aku sedang—baik, baiklah. Kau tidak perlu cerewet seperti itu-ssu," bibirnya mengerucut masam. "Aku segera kesana."

"Ada sesuatu, Kise-kun?" tanyaku begitu dia memutus sambungan.

Kise terlihat ragu sesaat. "Begini.. manajer memintaku untuk datang ke studio sekarang juga. Ada sebuah kontrak yang harus aku tandatangani dan pemotretan mendadak dari sebuah majalah. Jadi..."

Begitu rupanya. "Tidak apa-apa, Kise-kun. Kau pergi saja ke tempat pemotretan. Aku bisa naik bus dari sini."

"Bukan, bukan itu—! Lagipula, sangat tidak pantas aku meninggalkanmu begitu saja pulang naik bus."

Sebelah alisku terangkat. "Lantas?"

"Apa kau mau pergi ke tempat pemotretan bersamaku? Aku janji tidak akan lama-ssu! Lalu setelah itu aku akan mengantarmu pulang. Bagaimana?" Sorot matanya jelas menyiratkan permohonan.

Kini giliranku untuk gelisah. "Dimana tempatnya?"

"Tokyo."

Dengan mobil, perjalanan dari Kanagawa ke Tokyo membutuhkan waktu tempuh kurang lebih 40 menit.

.

.

.

Takdir iseng padaku.

* * *

*G_enkan_= Daerah pada bagian dalam pintu masuk rumah-rumah di Jepang, apartemen, atau bangunan. Fungsi utama dari _genkan_; sebagai daerah untuk melepas sepatu sebelum memasuki bagian utama dari rumah atau bangunan, agar kotoran dari luar rumah tidak mengotori lantai bagian dalamnya.

*_Unagi_= Sejenis belut air tawar. Merupakan salah satu makanan favorit di Jepang dan banyak yang mengkonsumsinya.

Hello! Sorry for the late post. Well finally I've decided, there'll be two chapters of their supposed-to-be-date; this one and the coming-soon one. (I wonder_ is this even a date? Niina doesn't really think that way, does she? She's too dense._) *ditendang*

Sorry for the OOCness however.

Review, minna? XD


End file.
